PreOccupied
by us.2.ppl
Summary: Two girls join the exorcist teens one is involved with the beloved Noah and one is just an exorcists involved with Lavi. R&R pleez review. we wuld like some advice. 1st story. ENJOY!KandaxOC LavixOC. character deaths
1. Where the HELL are you?

Where the HELL are you

Where the HELL are you?!

Avee: this is our first story written together and I'm excited!! :D

Kara: Yeah totally excited rolls eyes

Avee: yeah so this story was written on Kara's profile but we decided to make our own profile as co-authors!

Kara: You might have seen our story already so….enjoy the rest. And for all you new viewers just enjoy. and pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease dont give up on us. we are trying

Avee: I'm trying harder though!

**DISCLAIMER: we don't own d.g.m!!**

_**TPOV**_

I stood at the main gate of the headquarters looking up at a tall head shaped figure that seemed to be carved into the wall. I heard a voice and whirled around there was some static so I couldn't fully understand it. Again there was the voice this time it sounded like a psychotic man.

"Lenalee, can you get me more coffee? I what? Oh, I'm on at the gate. OH! Cough, cough" this time the same voice, but in a more serious tone. "Hello there, are you the new exorcist Terra Bailey?"

"Yes I am. Who's talking to me and where the hell are you?" I asked turning in every direction.

"Ah eager to meet me aren't we. Well just pass this test and you may come in." the voice answered me.

"Wait what…"

"X-ray examination!!"

"AHHHH."

"ALL CLEAR! Gate open."

I ran past the large head and ran into someone. I heard soft laughing and the owner of the laugh gently touched my shoulders to calm me down.

"Hi, you must be the new exorcist, Terra, my name is Lenalee Lee. I must ask Terra why are you so shaken up?" the voice asked. She was a very pretty girl maybe one or two years younger than me, her hair was very long and styled into two neat pigtails. She grinned at me and waited for an answer.

"Oh, sorry about that but that creepy head out there scared me, and I ran in here, apparently leaving my wits out there." Lenalee giggled and I looked around the room. It was very large and very dark. The room led to an even darker hallway. "Wow this is the headquarters it's amazing." I mumbled examining the Gothic design.

"Yes, it is. Now come with me, I'll take you to meet my brother, Komui; he is also the supervisor of our headquarters." While walking there she asked me simple questions like who I was recruited from and where I lived. We walked to an office and were greeted by many smiling people. She greeted everyone and set down the tray of coffee she was carrying.

"Nii-san? I have brought to you Miss Terra…I must say she is very kind, and I consider that we change the attitude of the gatekeepers he scares people quite badly." Lenalee said as she approached a very messy desk.

"Yes Lenalee that is something to consider. Now where is Terra?" a voice said from behind the desk. Suddenly a head popped out revealing a man with glasses and a white hat.

"I'm right here sir." I waved.

"Hello and welcome to the BLACK ORDER!!" he said as if he was some superhero.

"Oh, Nii-san." Lenalee said shaking her head and I snickered.

"Thanks sir" I said still laughing.

"Please call me Komui." He grinned

"Okay, Komui" I smiled now that I have two friends in less than an hour.

"Lenalee, take Terra to her room and take her on a tour of the headquarters please." Komui said turning back to his desk.

"Okay, let's go Terra!" Lenalee exclaimed running out the door. She dragged me back to the hallway and then suddenly stopped causing me to run into her again.

"HEY!" a dull angry voice exclaimed.

"Sorry, Kanda I was just showing Miss Terra around." She said dully back.

"Please call me Terra" I pretty much begged her. She laughed and turned to Kanda.

"Terra this is Kanda, Kanda this is Terra." She said.

"Nice to meet you Kanda." I said he nodded back and moved past us I stared after him, there was something seriously wrong with him.

"Agh! That guy pisses me off so much. Don't take his attitude personally he's like that with everyone. Usually less to me since I am the only girl, but now there's two of us thank god." She jumped up and down.

"Terra this is your room, right next to Allen's and mine." She gestured me toward my room. "You go ahead and unpack I'll go look for more people." She left me at my door.

I went in and started to unpack. I found the locket my mother gave me before our house burned down. I sighed and put it around my neck as I got up off the floor there was a knock at the door.

"Terra I have to take you back to my brother now he will give you and operation, whatever you do don't let him get near you with that drill thing. Komui will take you to Hevlaska; she's very nice but appears scary."

_In the lab..._

"Now Terra, tell me...where is your Innocence," he asked his back toward me. He was fiddling with some tools on a desk.

"Um..it's my necklace," I said leaning to see what he was doing. He turned around and walked up to me.

"May I?" he asked eyeing my necklace. I took it off and handed it to him. He mumbled random notes as he examined my necklace. "We'll keep the whole necklace thing but I have to replace the chain it's very weak," I nodded. Wait was that an insult, he repaired my necklace and we headed to Hevlaska. She said I had 97 percent sync with my anti-Akuma weapon. After regaining my the senses in my body, I went back to my room to finish unpacking.

"Come on Terra let's go! There are people I want you to meet." Lenalee said from outside.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" I went through the door to find Lenalee there being very impatient. "Let's go!!" she exclaimed. We raced through the halls and into what looked like a dining hall.

"Welcome Terra!!" everyone from the office was there and some other people I had not met yet. I gaped at the people.

"Welcome to the Black Order Terra." Lenalee giggled. She handed me a black jacket like all of the other exorcist jackets. I tugged it on over my tank top and wiggled my arms into it. The sleeves went a little bit past my shoulders and the bottom of it was waist length.

A/N: Terra is our character! She is all we own!


	2. TEHE

TEHE

TEHE!

Avee: I like this chapter's name!

Kara: oooookaaaay?

DISCLAIMER: D.G.M no owneth! We don't own D. Gray man…except Terra

_**APOV **_

I was very excited to meet the new exorcist. I heard she was a very nice person who was recruited by General Cloud Nine. I also heard from Komui that her anti-Akuma weapon was in a golden locket that hung around her neck. That is very interesting I wonder what she does.

Lavi and I walked down the hallway toward the dining hall. I looked at Lavi he had his eyes closed and he was smiling. I looked down at my feet and looked up to see Lenalee coming toward us.

"Hi, Lenalee." I smiled and Lavi opened his eyes.

"Hi guys, are you headed to Terra's welcome party?" Lenalee said overly excited

"Yeah!" Lavi answered.

"Hurry up then, I'm getting her right now." Lenalee shouted as she ran up the hall. Lavi started to run. He turned back to me and motioning for me to hurry with his hand. I then ran to catch up to him. We made it to the dining hall where we were approached by Krory.

"Hello Allen, Lavi" he nodded at us "have you seen Lenalee?" he asked.

"Yes, she's coming with Terra now." I answered. Excitement filled Krory's face and he clapped his hands together.

"That's wonderful!" he exclaimed. I heard Lenalee's voice outside the door, as did everyone else. Lenalee opened the door and the whole room filled with "Welcome Terra!" she looked very shocked and happy. Lenalee whispered to her and Terra smiled. Many people surrounded her but Lavi and I stayed in our spots, so did Kanda but he never seems to enjoy happy moments.

"She seems nice Lavi, what do you think?" I turned to him looking for an answer. He had the look on his face that always came when he saw an attractive girl. I must admit that Terra was pretty.

"Lavi before you say anything that might embarrass yourself answer me." I shook his shoulders.

"Huh…what…oh, yeah she seems very nice." He was pretty much drooling but stayed as calm as possible. "Strike!" Lavi whispered. I slapped my forehead with my hand and shook with laughter. Lavi turned to me and grinned.

"Terra come on I want you to meet two other kids our age." I heard Lenalee say dragging Terra behind her. She came up to us and started jumping up and down.

"Hi guys this is Terra, Terra this is Lavi and this is Allen." she said as she pointed to both of us. Terra just grinned and said hello.

Terra had dark hair that was shoulder length. Her eyes were also dark, but brown. Her skin was tan and she was almost as tall as Lavi, but about an inch shorter. Her coat was short, and the sleeves only went to her biceps. Her pants were dark black and shredded near the bottom.

Lavi started a conversation with mostly him talking and I played twenty one questions with Terra. I found out that she was seventeen and was from Australia. I turned toward Lenalee who was shaking with laughter.

"Lenalee, what's so funny?" I asked her.

"Nothing it's just Lavi and his crazy ways." She laughed again.

"Yeah, that's Lavi for you. Hey Lenalee, not to be rude, but why are you so happy about Terra anyway?" I shot her another question. She smiled at me and turned to Terra and Lavi.

"Well Allen, it's mostly because she is another girl in the order and she's my age. It's so exciting!" her eyes filled with joy and she looked like she was about to explode.

"Well have fun doing girl stuff," I smiled meekly.

"Girl stuff?" Lavi said, confused as ever.

"Nothing" Lenalee and I said at the same time which made Lavi jump.

"Okay just asking!" Lavi held up his hands backing away. Terra laughed at him which made me cough a laugh too.

The party ended soon and then everything went back to normal. I was called in by Komui for a new mission assignment. I walked into the office to see Terra, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda there also.

"Wow…hi everyone" I said as I stepped over the largest bundle of paper in the world.

"Okay now that you are all here I want to give you a mission. In North America, the tides are said to be too high there and many Akuma have been spotted in he area. The Akuma were accompanied by two of the Noah's. I'm sending all of you because…well I felt like it and Terra has never been on a mission. You all can leave tomorrow morning since it is too late for you to go now. You are dismissed." Komui talked the whole time and then shoved us out of his room.

We all stumbled out of the room, except Kanda when Komui said "too late." he walked out of the room. In the hallway we met Kanda glaring at the new girl. Terra had a frightened look on her face that then softened up into a smile and she giggled.

"You should really watch your step Kanda," she laughed. Kanda narrowed his eyes and moved aside but not yet leaving…that's strange.

"Terra, show me what you can do with your Innocence!" Kanda said, still angry.

"Well someone is a bit pushy, and no I refuse to use my Innocence unless necessary. So you'll have to find out tomorrow." Terra said sternly. It's amazing that someone so nice can have such a stern side.

"Show me now!" Kanda exclaimed again.

"No thank you" Terra replied still stern but calm.

"Fine" Kanda said walking away but we all knew he would be back in _5…4…3…2…1. _Kanda came charging back taking out his blade. Terra stood there and at the last moment slightly moved right causing Kanda to miss her head. She grinned and nodded to Kanda.

"Please stop Kanda I really don't want to activate." Terra said still calm.

"Not a chance" Kanda sneered as he kept trying. Lenalee, Lavi, and I stood aside and watched Kanda fail.

"Wow he'll never stop." Lavi stated rocking back and forth. I nodded and stared at the mini battle. Kanda tried five more times before Terra gave in. She sighed and activated her Innocence.

Kanda charged at her again and this time Terra grabbed the blade and…melted it. We all gasped and Kanda looked as if he would blow up. Terra was so shocked at herself that she stood up too fast and knocked Kanda's Mugen out of his hand and over the banister.

"Hmm…I think someone should get that…anyone…anyone…okay fine!" Terra said as she climbed onto the banister and jumped off.

"What the hell!" Lavi shouted as we all, all except Kanda, ran to the banister and looked over. There was a light in the dark hole that became brighter and brighter. Soon we saw the light, in it was Terra, and her feet were on fire. Terra leaped back onto the banister and onto the ground again.

"Here Kanda. You should be happy I found your Mugen…and I fixed it; but I don't think it's as sharp as last time. Oh well you'll get over it." Terra was completely silent and then she mentioned how she would pay to get it sharpened.

"Are you happy now? Now that you know what I can do." She growled at Kanda. Someone is a bit moody. Just then she got even more pissed. Fire started coming out of her hands. She took some deep breaths and the fire disappeared.

"Sorry, I can have a bit of a temper. Kanda your Mugen will be fine for tomorrow." she assured. Kanda just rolled his eyes and left. Terra sighed again and dropped to her knees. Lenalee ran to assist her, I blinked at the scene trying to recap on what just happened, and Lavi closed his eyes and shook his head.


	3. A Haunting

Avee (crying) im so sad

Avee (crying) im so sad! We don't hav ny reviews…cept 1 frm Kara and shes not important!

Kara: oh wow thanx!

Avee: ok pleeeez review! Ummmm and stuff

                                

A Haunting (random title)

_**TPOV **_

I felt terrible, but amused that Kanda was very petrified when I dropped his precious Mugen, well that's the energy he was giving off. I hate to use my Innocence on other people, it's disgusting. It felt like I was killing my family all over again. I shivered at the thought of there death, and how I pretty much murdered them. I dropped to my knees and started to hyperventilate.

My heart was not yet to its original beat and my body was losing a lot of heat. I shivered repeatedly and took many deep breaths. Why the hell does thing rely on my heart. Lenalee came to my rescue, thank god. As soon as I calmed down I apologized for being so out of control.

"Psh, it's fine, Allen loses it all the time." Lavi said at ease.

"I DO NOT!" Allen shouted turning red at the face and standing on his toes.

"My point exactly," Lavi said and Allen growled glaring with his hands clenched in fists. I laughed at there feud and brushed myself off.

"Terra, are you sure you are okay? I could stay in your room if you would like." Lenalee said still glued to my side.

"It's okay Lenalee, I'm absolutely positive I'll be alright." I nodded.

"Okay then, now that that's settled, goodnight everyone!" Lavi said as he turned and walked to his room.

Allen, Lenalee, and I walked to our rooms. Allen and Lenalee talked to each other the whole time. I walked silently trying to keep myself standing up straight; maybe I should have asked Lenalee to stay. Before I knew it, we were already at our rooms.

"Goodnight Terra! Goodnight Allen! See you tomorrow." She said excitedly. Allen and I said our goodnights' and went to our rooms. I fell couldn't fall asleep immediately, so I sat on the floor to think and before I knew it I was asleep.

_I sat in my room on my bed. My older brother, Jesse, was already asleep and snoring very loudly. I was dosing off but I couldn't sleep, I was too scared to. Those things I saw today were terrifying; I think they're called Akuma. I froze as I remembered the scene…all the screaming people and then all of a sudden three men in black coats came. They defeated the demons and they will forever be my heroes._

_They saved my brother and my mother. The most important people in my life are still with me because of them. I heard my mother scream in the kitchen. She rushed into our room yelling at us to get out of the house._

_My brother is a heavy sleeper ad did not here my mom. She told me to wait outside while she woke up Jesse. I ran out of my room and froze when I got to the kitchen. The room was filled with fire and it was spreading fast. I ran back to my room and tripped on a table leg. I got to my room to see my mom trying to pick up my brother._

"_Mother, what did you do to the kitchen?" I yelled. She turned around with tears on her face._

"_I'm sorry I fell asleep when I was baking a cake. It caught on fire, but why are you here you're supposed to be outside." She responded._

"_The kitchen is filled with fire. There's no way out we have to use the window." I opened the window, but I was shaking so hard it took me a while to get it open._

_Mother was still trying to wake Jesse up. I climbed on the window ledge and jumped off. I heard Jesse from inside and my mother screamed again. I peeked into my room to see the fire outside my bedroom door. _

"_Hurry mother!" I shouted in there. Jesse collapsed and on the floor and something fell out of his hand. My mother tried to wake him but couldn't. She dragged him to the door but could not drop him out of the window. She went back to the fire and picked something up. She kneeled to kiss Jesse on the forehead and jumped out of the window._

"_Say goodbye to your brother Terra." She said to me crying. _

"_Goodbye Jesse, I'll see you soon." I said._

_My mother cried the rest of the night and I sat by her side comforting her. Our entire house burned down and Jesse burned to death. I was too young to understand that I would never see him again. Two days went by and my mother said nothing to me. All she did in those two days was give me a locket._

"_This is the locket your brother was going to give you for your birthday." Was what she said when she put it around my neck. I admired myself in the mirror at my cousin's house for hours. At my brothers funeral my mother became a beast. She was an Akuma. I was furious that this happened and my hands started to burn. I looked down at them and they were covered with fire. I screamed and ran away to find any source of water where I could cool off. _

_Running, I saw another Akuma it lunged at me and I pointed at it screaming. I closed my eyes and heard silence. In front of me was an Akuma bursting into flames and turning to ashes. I stared at it in awe not knowing what had happened._

I woke up to a knocking at my door. "Wake up Terra!" Lenalee said.

"Yeah you're gonna make us late…OUCH" yelled Lavi. I assumed that Lenalee slapped him

                                

**Avee: REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter with no name

Avee: I just want to thank mimicsmaze for making our first review! i was...well very excited yeah so thank you!  
Kara: THANK YOU WE LUV U!  
Avee: sure?

Disclaimer: we don't own dgm if we did you'd explode!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(hey this is kinda fun)

the chapter with no name (lack of creativity at the moment)

I stretched and looked out my window. I quickly got dressed and thought about my dream. It was the terrifying reality of my family. I remembered what happened after that. I saw General Cloud and gave her a hug. She asked about my family and from my reaction she knew I didn't have one anymore. I could say that General Cloud was my new mother. She had pretty much adopted me; she took care of me, and helped me with controlling my Innocence. I walked outside and Lenalee rushed up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Terra, are you ready to go on your first mission?" she asked me still excited. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Lenalee, you have to calm down. Right now you're more excited than I am." I laughed. She smiled back and took a deep breath and I laughed even more.

Lenalee said we were going on a ship to get to North America and then we will officially start. We walked outside, it was a beautiful day. The town seemed very happy; we stopped at a couple of stores before I noticed Kanda wasn't with us.

"Where's Kanda?" I asked.

"He went ahead." Allen said not caring.

I laughed and cherished the moment while it was good, or without Kanda, which was pretty much equal. Allen and Lenalee went to a hat shop leaving Lavi and I alone. I was pretty nervous being with someone I didn't know very well without Lenalee. She was like a mini bodyguard.

"Ah nice day isn't it!" Lavi sighed with his eyes closed. I laughed; it would be hilarious if he ran into something, or someone.

-

"Yes it is." I tried to hold my laugh but let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Lavi said losing his easiness.

"Nothing," he rose his eyebrows at me, "I was laughing because I thought it'd be funny if you ran into something, or someone."With that I burst into a fit of laughter and he laughed with me. I looked up and smiled.

There were shrill screams in the distance followed by many explosions. Allen and Lenalee ran up to us. Allen was wearing a hat covered with many flowers and feathers. I laughed at him and Lenalee took the hat back to the shop.

We then turned our attention back to the screaming. I looked at the sky and there were about fifty Akuma above us. Allen and Lavi shot into action. Lenalee offered to let me stay but I was fine. We both activated and shot into action. I closed my eyes and thought about my family. Anger filled my heart and I shot it towards the Akuma as fire.

The air around me turned into smoke and before I knew it I was suffocating. I stopped my wrath and returned back to the ground. All of the Akuma were gone and I sat on the ground catching my breath.

"Terra, are you okay?" Lenalee said flying through the air. I nodded in return and she came to my side. Everyone was back including Kanda and a girl I did not know, but she had a black coat on like any other exorcist. In her hands were two long, black blood-stained knives which she quickly shoved into two small sheaths that rested against her thighs.

"I think I should calm down with my Innocence, I pretty much suffocated myself up there." I looked at the sky and Lenalee nodded beside me. There was an unfamiliar snicker that came from behind me, I jumped and turned around.

"Hi I'm Kita Tanaka, are you Terra Bailey?" the voice came from the shadow that was behind me. When I turned around I saw a tall girl who was about the same height as me. Her hair was black and was tinted red at the bottom and in places. She had slightly tanned skin with vivid red eyes that matched her hair. Unlike any other female exorcist, she was wearing black pants that were almost covered by her long exorcist coat. It looked exactly like Lavi's and she also had the same boots as him but they were a bit more slender.

She was also looking at me intently. I was confused but I remembered the stare from my days as one of General Nines 'children'. I remember those red eyes for some strange reason.

"Do I know you?" I asked, unconscious of how rude I was being.

"Oh…you probably don't remember me, but I was one of General Nine's apprentices. I ran away from her because of her form of teaching." She said not exactly looking at me. I gasped; I really did know those eyes. I jumped to my feet and screamed, "FUCK THE WHAT?? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!...I mean." I blushed at my out burst; many of the townspeople were staring at me.

"Haha…hello to you to. I'm here from the Asian Branch to journey to North America because of Akuma activity." She said rolling her eyes. She flipped her hair to the side to reveal a golden earring. She pressed it to her ear and said "What?" maybe four times.

"Yes I'm here…yes I found them…Oh Lenalee," Lenalee turned to Kita "Bak Chan says 'Hello'" in the background you could here Bak cursing at Kita loudly. She simply took of the earring and threw it on the ground.

"Kita?...KITA! Put the earring back on." A Bak's voice came from the earring. Kita sighed and put the earring back on. She said goodbye to Bak and said we could keep going.

--

Avee: OH EM GEE WE HAVE MOR OWNAGE!  
Kara: KITTTTAAAAAAAA!!  
Avee: yeah we own them -gets kicked in the head by Terra-

Terra: THEY DONT OWN ME!!  
Kita: yeah how do u think i feel

Avee: -sniffs- that hurt


	5. To America

Kara: ha i started the A/N this time  
Avee: you did that very poorly  
Kara: -stiks tongue out Avee-  
Avee: geez i dont think i taste that great  
Kara: SHUT UP SIKKO THATS NOT WUT I MEANT!  
Terra: theyre weirdos  
Kita: yeah i kno

Disclaimer: dont dgm own we (we dont own dgm)

--

TO AMERICA!

_**KiPOV **_

At the dock we boarded the ship and set sail to North America. The weather conditions were good for sailing and everyone was relaxing. We were each put in pairs and assigned in cabins. Lenalee and Terra were in the cabin farthest from the stairs. Next to them were a grumpy Kanda and pissed off Allen and on the very end closest to the stairs were Lavi and I. The pairings confused me, I refused to comment on them.

In the middle of the night I could hear Allen and Kanda arguing about being in the same room. It sounded like this:

"Agh, why the hell am I stuck with you." Screamed Kanda

"How the hell would I know? I'm not excited about this either." Hissed Allen

"Well then leave." Kanda

"Why don't you! You're the on who's pissed about it!" Allen….and so on, I got fed up with there screaming and went up to the deck. I paced around, bored, for a while before settling on the handrail at the front of the ship.

"Hey, you couldn't sleep either," Lavi said from behind me. I shook my head looking at the horizon. He came next to me and sighed.

"You know you get used to it," I shot a confused look at him, "you know, used to Allen and Kanda fighting. It's a daily event for them." He laughed and shook his head. He got up and resettled himself so that he was facing me and as he was adjusting himself a huge wave knocked the boat and we crashed to the deck with him on top of me.

His face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my face. I blushed and he laughed slightly at my expression.

"Well then since we're already down here…" his face moved closer and closer to mine until we were less than one hundredth of a centimeter away. He smirked slightly and his lips brushed mine gently. As he pulled away and stood up his smile widened and he offered me a hand.

I took his hand and stood up too. I saw Terra walk into Kanda and Allen's room. I pointed to the room and Lavi looked at the door. Terra knocked on the door and went inside. Allen came out looking joyful and Terra peeked out of the door. She motioned for us to come down to her.

We were walking down to where she was and heard her say 'shut up' to Kanda. She turned to us a little bit annoyed and started to talk.

"I think I settled their feud so you should be fine for the rest of the night and maybe all of us can get some sleep," She said, "Good night." She sighed as she walked in and closed the door. I shrugged and trudged to our room, Lavi right behind me. I opened the door, walked to the nearest bed, and plopped onto it. Since I was so tired I decided to actually sleep.

"Goodnight Lavi." I said as soon as I was settled.

"Goodnight Kita." He replied to me.

Kara: hm fun  
Avee: yup  
Kara:well nyway the next chapter will be loooooooooong!


	6. UM This Chapter Has No Name

Avee: i luv this chapter!  
Kara: i like it more!  
Terra: i dont get it  
Kita: y me?

HA! OMG! FUN!

_**TPOV**_

"Agh," I groaned as I walked outside. It was very bright and it burned my eyes, even though it was already a beautiful day. I walked up onto the deck and sat on the railing. It seemed like I was the only one up aside from the crew. At least that's what I thought until Kita and Lavi appeared behind me.

"Hey, Terra!" they pretty much yelled into my ear. I lost my balance and fell over backwards into the salt water. It was very refreshing, but I didn't enjoy it because it came as a surprise. I grabbed the side of the boat and cursed in every language I knew. Another wave came by and smacked me on the boat.

I spit the ocean water out of my mouth and coughed. I looked up and growled at Kita and Lavi who were high-fiving while laughing their big heads off. I looked down again and blinked water out of my eye.

"Terra grab on." I looked up and Kanda was leaning over the railing hanging his blade down to me. I placed my feet on the boat still hanging on and jumped up to grab the blades handle. I grabbed it and Kanda pulled me up. I thanked Kanda and dried myself off.

"Oh, you idiots are gonna pay!" I ran up to Lavi and Kita and they screamed. I aimed at their butts and shot two balls of fire at them. They yelled for mercy but I didn't stop. I stopped after hitting them about fourteen times. I sighed and walked away, very happy with what I did.

"Well that was fun," I said to Lenalee and Allen. They smirked and stared at the two maniacs on the deck who were shaking with fear.

Out of the corner of my eye you noticed Kanda walking towards Lavi and Kita. I decided to check it out; I walked up behind him just in time to hear Lavi and Kita gasp in horror. I was confusing, but I decided to let it go.

_**KaPOV **_

It's funny that those immature brats scared the new girl so badly that she fell into the ocean, but to not even help her out is wrong. So as always it was my job to rescue the idiot from distress. When she came back up she looked so upset I thought she just might bite my head off. Instead she thanked me and got some revenge on the idiots. Burning butts was fine, but I think she needs to give them a harsher punishment.

That reminds me…last night when Terra was asleep I went out onto the deck. I talked to some of the crew and asked about the weather. One of them came up to me to show me what he took pictures of. The pictures were of Lavi and Kita kissing.

When he showed me those pictures I swore I was going to barf. I asked him for the pictures and he gave them to me for free thank god. I knew I still had the pictures when I was fishing Terra out of the water. I decided that my form of revenge would be more offending than hers.

I went up to those idiots and flashed the pictures in their faces. Horror was written all over them. I narrowed my eyes into slits and made a deal.

"Unless you want me to send those to every person you've ever met I would listen very carefully." There was a soft tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Terra smirking evilly. She stood up on her tip-toes and whispered quietly into my ear.

"Well since I know I get to help, and I think that you should challenge them to a game of strip poker." She laughed in my ear.

"But poker is the most idiotic game in the world, I never a second thought to learn how to play," I half told the truth into her ear.

"But Allen and I don't we can be a team against them" she laughed again.

"Fine we'll compromise" I rolled my eyes at her. It was the stupidest idea I had ever heard of, it was barely even a threat.

"You didn't hear the rest…if they lose, I mean when they lose, they have to run around the deck." She cackled and rubbed her hands together. I thought bout her offer for a while, Terra examined my face and then disturbed my thoughts. "Oh, and you can still show those pictures." She bobbed up and down like some freaky jackrabbit.

"Mmhmm" I nodded. She clenched her fist, pulled her arm to her stomach, and let out what sounded like a "YES!" She ran over to Allen and was talking to him. Then she challenged Kita and Lavi to a game of poker…strip poker. I shivered and walked up to the table where everyone was now seated.

_**LPOV **_

Oh…my…god! Oh my fucking god. Crap! Shit, if Kita doesn't know how to play poker we are so dead, but there's no way we can beat Allen with him cheating all the time.

"Kita, do you know how to play poker?" I turned to Kita who was tapping her foot as if it was detached from her body. She shook her head and stopped tapping her foot.

"The only time I played, was with Terra when we were younger. Have you ever played?" She looked at me with hopeful eyes. I shook my head and looked at the ground.

"The only time I played was a long time ago when Bookman and I were in Russia and that was years ago." I whined. I took an exasperated sigh and rolled my head to look at Allen.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed and Terra dealt the cards.

_**APOV **_

Terra was dealing out the cards for the great poker game. This did not terrify me at all. I was the King of poker…

"Hey Allen, no cheating." Lavi shot me a glare from the other side of the table.

…Now we were screwed. At least I know the basic steps…all the terms…and Terra has played before thank god. The game started with Lavi and Kita shaking and Terra filled with confidence.

_Five minutes later_

Lavi and Kita both lost their shoes and their jackets…this was going to be fun. Lavi was so freaked he started to leak his cards Terra and I both peaked over to see that he had absolutely no cards.

I traded two of my cards with Terra under the table, which gave us a flush of spades and me a full house.

_Ten minutes after the start of the game…_

Terra and I stared at the table in shock at what we saw. Kita actually had a flush and she slammed it down on the table and cheered.

"OH YEAH! In your faces!" she slapped hands with Lavi and sat back down. She cleared her throat and said to us, "OFF WITH YOUR SHIRTS!" Terra screamed and I most likely still had that stupid shocked look on my face. I gulped and took off my shirt…who knew the ocean breeze could be so cold.

"Gah!" Terra said as she took off her shirt. She hugged her chest tightly and I tried my best not to laugh at her reaction. I looked away from Terra's death stare already knowing it could kill someone.

"Now you guys will die." She glared at Lavi and Kita. I coughed to hide a laugh and the game was back on.

_Fifteen minutes later_

"Royal Flush! Off with the pants!" Terra yelled triumphantly. Lavi and Kita bother went pale. They had already lost both their shirts and socks. Now they had to take off their pants, which left them only with their underwear.

"I swear to god!" I heard Kita mutter exasperatedly. They both stripped their pants and chucked them to the side. "Damn it's cold!" Lavi whined before Kita elbowed him in the ribs to make him shut up.

She was about make a move when she suddenly yelled, "DAMN IT LAVI STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!!" Lavi turned to look at Kita for a second before she grabbed his ear and yanked it so that she could whisper furiously into his ear. Lavi blushed slightly before recomposing himself. "Shut up," he mumbled before she smacked him on the back of the head.

_**KiPOV**_

I had been about to make a move before Lavi's thoughts suddenly flowed into mine. Kita sure is sexy when she's in her underwear. I blushed before screaming at him to stop thinking like that. When he was confused I yanked his ear and explained to him what I was talking about. He blushed before saying "shut up" and I smacked his head annoyed before resuming the game.

_**APOV**_

"Full house. You guys can choose what comes off first," Terra smirked. "HELL NO!" Lavi and Kita yelled, standing up in unison.

"I'll do ANYTHING other than that!" she screamed, while Lavi continued yelling, "Hell no! HELL no! I refuse to strip ANY FURTHER!" Terra and Allen smirked together before whispering evilly.

"Alright! If you don't strip down then you have to make-out for at least ten seconds minimum in front of everybody!" Allen and Terra smirked together as Lavi and Kita took in the information.

"W-what?!" they bother stammered. They both glanced at each other quickly before Lavi's face tinted pink and Kita turned several shades of red. Suddenly, Lavi lunged towards Kita, pinned her to the deck, and kissed her full on the lips. The deck was completely silent for ten seconds before he jumped back away from her, turning away from her slightly and crossing his arms. Kita sat up blushing even more than before.

"ROYAL FLUSH!!" they both yelled suddenly and slapped their cards down on the table, cheering triumphantly, "Off with the pants and the shoes!" They high-fived happily. I was completely lost and by the look on Terra's face, she was too. Terra's eyes got wider, wider, wider, and wider until they looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"Terra, language!" Kita turned to her and shoved Terra. Terra looked shocked and yelled at Kita.

"AHG! Leave me alone and stop listening to my head." Terra glared at Kita with vicious eyes. I noticed that my arm had gotten very hot, probably from the sun. I watched Terra for a couple of seconds and I smelled burning.

"OUCH! Crap, ouch." Terra whipped her head at me with apologetic eyes.

"Oh my god, Allen! Crap I'm sorry. Damnit. I'm so sorry." She said as I patted my arm to put out the fire. Terra grabbed my arm to examine it. She sighed and dropped my hand. She then turned back to Kita and Lavi with a wicked smile on her face.

"Heh, you guys, we already won technically. You refused to take off anymore of your clothing which would have left you to naked…HAHAHAHA…anyway now you have to run around the deck, only wearing that," she exclaimed pointing at there clothes.

Kita and Lavi gaped at her and she smiled that smile that creeped me out more than Kanda. Kita changed her look from shock to anger and then she turned bright red.

_**KiPOV**_

"Shit I hate you guys. I am in no way about to take off my pants." Terra shouted in her head. Wow that girl had a way with words.

"Terra, language," I responded to her thoughts. She scolded me but wasn't listening I was concentrated on the flames coming out of her hand; they were very close to Allen. Before I knew Allen's arm as on fire and he screamed like hell.

"Heh, you guys we already won technically. You refused to take off anymore of your clothing which would have left you two naked…HAHAHAHA…anyway now you have to run around the deck, only wearing that," Terra sneered at us.

"Yeah and by the way Kita, Kanda has pictures of you guys kissing last night…don't ask where he got them. It's either you run or it's gonna be Blackmail Central on this ship," Terra sneered again in her head.

"Let's go Lavi." I grabbed his arm.

"Wait…WHAT?" he yelled. I whispered in his ear of what went on in Terra's sick little mind. Lavi cursed under his breath and glared at Terra who was smiling. We ran around the deck once facing the laughter…and whistles from some of the perverts on the ship. We finished our run and headed back to the tabled where our clothes were.

Terra walked into the room alone and she grinned at us. "Ah, sweet, sweet payback," she sighed and leaned on the wall. "Lavi you might want to calm down before you hurt someone." Lavi looked at her confused.

"Oh, I didn't tell you guys, I can read your energy too. Meaning I could tell if you guys were lying the whole entire time. It like comes with being able to produce fire. I love it," she smiled again. "Seriously Lavi, calm yourself." She looked a bit worried. He took a deep breath and slouched a bit, I hadn't noticed but he was very tense since we finished running.

"It would help more if you stopped smiling," he said to Terra as he put his shirt on.

"I don't think that's going to happen so I'll leave," she walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Stupid fuckin bastards whistling at her. God those idiots really get on my nerves. And Kita had to deal with the perverts! God I swear-" Lavi thought angrily.

"Don't worry about it, Lavi," I murmured in response to his thoughts as the door shut. He glanced angrily in my direction before pulling on his pants.

"What are you talking about?" he asked calmly while avoiding eye contact. I sighed and walked over to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He turned to look me in eyes and I smiled softly before giving him a quick kiss. He smiled slightly before grabbing one of his many books and settled into a chair by the desk in the room.

#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#

Kita: i repeat Y ME  
Avee: just cuz  
Kara: yeah  
Terra: OH i get it!  
Kita/Avee/Kara: -sweat drop at Terra's slowness-


	7. I'M NOT CHILDISH! I'm just immature

**Kara: WooHoo! i started the chappie thingy mabboby... yeah... vee-chan i dunno wut to do now... u do it!  
Avee: -sweat drops at Kara's lazyness- ok then... yeah chappie 7! rock on!  
Kita: damn you both to hell!!  
Kara: now now Kita you should be thankful! the only reason you were created wuz that Vee-chan wanted to ki -gets smacked in the head by Avee-  
Avee: STUPID! dont tell her!!  
Kita: tell me what??  
Terra: ok enough of this stupid stuff! on with the chappie!  
Avee: you forgot the disclaimer!  
Terra: Oh right! Avee and Kara dont own anything... except us... :P**

I'M NOT CHILDISH! I'm just a little immature…

_**TPOV **_

Damn, now I can't blackmail them. That really sucks. I shut the door and shuffled to my room. I plopped on my bed and sighed…It was fun while it lasted.

"What the hell could possibly be wrong with you," a voice asked from the doorway. I sat up to see Kanda there looking at me…CREEPY!

"We didn't get to blackmail," I pouted "that would have been more fun 'cause it lasts longer." I sighed and plopped on my bed again.

"Tch, you're whining about not being able to blackmail, how childish." He said as he walked in.

"Shut up, I'm not on the mood to be pissed at someone today, I mean I already burned Allen's sleeve," I shivered at the thought, at least he didn't burn. Kanda nodded his head and looked through his bag.

"But it's still childish," he said mumbled.

"Agh, Kanda your the childish one, going around being all sarcastic and wanting to chop people in half. Who the hell does that besides five year olds?" I fumed losing my temper. I took some deep breaths and examined Kanda's energy. Turns out he was angered by my scolding…haha.

"I am not childish, if anyone it's you, you can't even control your temper." He shot back at me.

"Well at least I have more than one emotion" I glared at him. He was now facing me, I shot off my bed and walked up to him. I glared straight into his eyes.

"Childish," he said amused. I slapped him so hard I swore I saw my hand print on his face.

"Childish my ass," I stormed out of the room. I couldn't control my anger so I had to go to the front of the boat where no one was. I took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm down. I had an urge to go apologize but he deserved it the freaking son of a…

_**KaPOV **_

Terra slapped me hard on the cheek and stormed out of the room. My face stung and I tear ran down my face and my eye started to sting, damn she got my eye too. I wiped away the tear and rubbed my cheek, which was still stinging.

"Oi, Kanda you really upset Terra what'd you do," Lenalee came into the room, questioning me.

"Why do you suspect that I did it," I turned to her.

"Well she ran out of this room after I heard a slap…and your cheek is red," she said flatly. I touched my cheek and it stung.

"…I called her childish, she obviously doesn't like it," I said dropping my hand.

"Aye Kanda, you will never learn," she shook her head. What the hell is that supposed to mean.

"Tch, leave me alone," Lenalee huffed and left the room. I touched my cheek again, it was better but still hurt.

We were to arrive in North America two days. The wind had picked up so the boat was moving quickly. Allen and Lenalee were in their room resting and Terra was out on the deck. No one had seen Lavi or Kita for about an hour, and the door to their room was locked. Only small muffled noises could be heard from inside. I wonder what they're up to in there I thought to myself.

_**KiPOV**_

Lavi was sitting at the desk with his head in his hands as he read his book. The scenery outside the window hadn't changed much. The blue waves knocked against the sides of the boat gently as I drew the horizon line in my sketchbook. For the past hour I had been drawing the unchanging scenery outside the window.

There was a soft yawn and I turned to see Lavi closing his book and grabbing another one from his bag. He sighed and opened it and began to read. His soft, red hair fell around his face gently as he continued to read. I turned my chair around quietly so I didn't disturb him and focused on drawing his hair.

His hair draped around his ears gently as I drew the main parts of his face, his nose, his mouth, his ear, his slender eyebrows and the hair that framed it. The only thing left to draw was his one visible eye. As he read, I concentrated on his left eye.

As I looked up to add the details of his pupils, his visible emerald green eye met my vivid red ones. For a moment we simply gazed at each other before I looked away, a light tint of pick covering my cheeks. I quickly began sketching more of the details of his eye, adding shadows and small lines.

Suddenly, I felt warm breath hitting my forehead. I was about to look up but a steady hand stopped me as it came to rest on my shoulder. "Keep drawing, please." His voice whispered into my ear gently. I nodded slightly before continuing to fix any mistakes and adding in little details to his face and shoulders.

When I had finished drawing, he came around, wraping his arms around my neck gently, to stand next to me and look at my work. He smiled happily before standing up while ruffling my hair and kissing me on the forehead before heading to his bed and plopping down onto it. "Get some rest, Kita," he murmured quietly. After a few minutes, a few quiet snores could be heard.

_**TPOV **_

I stood on the deck waiting to reach the shore. I stared to tap my foot from getting too impatient.

"Agh!" I slammed my hand on the railing and started to pace. We will never get off this damn boat. Damnit, damnit, damnit. My hand started to throb; I turned it to examine it at every angle. My palm was red and the base of my thumb was purple. I rotated it and rubbed the pain away, thank god it wasn't broken.

"You should be more careful, Terra," a voice came from behind me.

"Psh, I don't feel like it right now," I replied to the voice not looking back. I took a deep breath and heard footsteps behind me.

"What are you so upset about?" said the same voice from beside me. I groaned and ignored the ignorant person who was talking to me; poor person, they were destined to be burned to ashes.

"Kanda," I growled his name. The person sighed and stood next to me, from the corner of my eye I could see red hair. I looked up to see Lavi shaking a bit and smiling. "What?!" I shouted.

"I've never seen someone get so angry over Kanda, most people get used to it by an hour." He said as he glanced at me.

"Hah, I'm well over used to him I've practically been living with him this whole week, duh I'm used to him. He's just being more of an ass today." I huffed and fiddled my fingers and Lavi breathed deeply.

"I see…weird, what did he do anyway?" he asked.

"He called me childish…but there's a story behind the word that I refuse to tell." I sighed. Lavi laughed and I slapped his shoulder, which made him flinch.

"What'd you do that for?" he whined.

"That was for laughing and this is to make me feel better," I slapped him again. He flinched again and glared at me. Whoop-dee-doo now I'm hated, I'd rather take out my anger on other people, not myself. I could hear Lenalee and Allen walking on the deck, suddenly the footsteps froze. I heard a soft gasp and then nothing. I decided to turn around, and as I did there was a sudden shadow on me.

I spun around and yelped shocked at the scene. In front of me was a very large Akuma and Kanda was somehow in the air with his sword. After freaking out I sighed and shook my head.

"AH!" I heard Lavi's faint shout from about three yards away. I turned to find him trying to fight off his own Akuma. The Akuma was shooting at his hammer and he couldn't attack back.

"Innocence activate," I said in a dull whisper. Immediately my fingers caught on fire and I was charging toward Lavi and the Akuma. I jumped onto the railing and jumping up into the air. I reached at the Akuma's head and quickly swiped my hand down.

I flipped back onto the deck as the Akuma burst into pieces. I sighed and looked around to see if there were anymore of the damn beast. Lenalee was smashing several Akuma with her feet and Allen was slashing through the Akuma nearest to him. Meanwhile, Kanda was using his sword to kill the Akuma around him. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I jumped, but calmed down and turned.

"Thank you, Terra" Lavi smiled at me. I nodded back and deactivated. I shivered because of my major loss of heat and my heart rate slowed to its original beat. I breathed heavily and Lavi was watching me intently with worried eyes. I took one very long breath and was at a normal rate again. I coughed a laugh and put my hand on Lavi's shoulder.

"Lavi, I am fine." I nodded and he sighed.

The terrifying explosions were finally over with. The ship was a total mess but there was not much damage. I was talking to Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi. Kita was off to the side pouting, I motioned for her to talk to us. She walked over with her head down.

"Hey what's wrong?" I questioned her. She looked up and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't even get to help," she whined before putting on a pouty face. Lavi and I laughed while Lenalee smiled. Allen just stood there as if he could feel her pain. I rolled my eyes at his reaction. We pretty much talked the whole night about nothing but ourselves. We had dinner and lunch together and I was very glad to get to know everyone. I was walking back to my room when I heard small steps behind me. I looked back and Lenalee was walking up to me.

"Terra, come with me," she said excitedly. I raised my eyebrows and followed her. We ended up back in the dining hall but kept walking until we were in the kitchen. Lenalee dropped my hand and ran to the freezer she took out some ice cream and two spoons. She gave me a spoon and opened the ice cream. She was so concentrated on the ice cream I laughed, she shushed me and I grinned. After our ice cream theft we walked back to our rooms giggling.

All the lights were off in my room so I had to grope in the dark for the bed. Suddenly, I TRIPPED and fell flat on my freaking face and got a bloody nose. There was a soft snicker from the other bed, but it was quickly stifled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, KANDA!!" I screamed at him. I stood up and finally found the bed. I reached for the tissue box next to the bed only to fall off the bed and hit my head on the corner of the table. Then I rolled under the bed and hitting my head AGAIN! Kanda BURST OUT LAUGHING and fell off his bed too.

Sadly for Kanda, he was on the TOP bunk. He screamed and freaked because he couldn't see…there was a blanket on his head. He groaned and then the tissue box I was looking for fell on the pile that was him. I grabbed the tissue box off oh him and stopped my bleeding. What neither of us realized was that Kanda had landed on me while I was trying to get out from under the bed.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT-," Kita started to scream as she slammed open our door only to see Kanda on top of me on the floor.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kita snickered quietly. "I'll happily leave you two to your… stuff," Kita continued.

"What's going on?" Lavi came over before catching sight of us. "YU-CHAN?? I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU! Wow I'm impressed! Hey… if Yu and Terra are doing it then Kita and I can too! Yay!" Lavi yelled happily and dragged Kita away, closing the door quickly. Muffled argument could be heard before another door slamming loudly put and end to all sound.

We both looked at each other before realizing what they were talking about. We jumped away from each other. I threw away my tissue and looked at Kanda his hair was a tangled ball on the top of his head. I laughed and he shot a death glare at me. I rolled my eyes and helped him with the blanket. He nodded at me and climbed back onto his bed.

"Goodnight to you too, Kanda," I said sarcastically. Climbed on my bed and fell asleep. The next morning Kanda woke me up.

**Kita: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Terra your sooooooooooo clumzy!!  
Terra: hmph! at least I didnt run around the deck in my UNDERWEAR after making out with so guy you only met a few days ago!!  
Kita: -sticks out tounge at Terra-  
Kara: Shuttup I hav a headache!  
Avee: LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Kara: EVIL PERSON I HATE YOU!!  
Avee: Muhahahahahaha...  
Kita: ok anyway R/R PLEASE!!**


	8. We Have Proof That You’re in Love

Avee: giggles

Avee: giggles

Kita: WHAT WHO'S IN LUV?

Kara: Oh dear god

Avee: on with the story we don't own d.g.m only Kita and Terra

We Have Proof That You're in Love

My head hurt terribly and it didn't help when I sat up. Kanda tapped my shoulder to get me up.

"What," I asked him. He rolled his eyes and pointed at the ground. I laughed and got some of the tissue to clean it up. On the floor was a tiny puddle of blood.

"Kanda I can't believe you woke me up for that, but now that I'm up…Good morning how did you sleep," I asked him cheerfully. He just shrugged and I let out a huge huff.

"Say something you damned mime," I hissed at him. He rolled his eyes and faced me.

"Hi, and I slept fine," he said. I smiled and clapped my hands. Whoa I think I hit my head a little too hard last night. I thought about the crazy scene from last night and laughed.

"So what were you two love birds up to last night?" Kita appeared in the doorway smirking. I jumped at her silent appearance and shook my head.

"Kanda rolled off of his bed and onto me…from acting like a two year old idiot," I glanced at him, "and he's really heavy!" I huffed. Kita laughed out loud and held the door for support. Kanda rolled his eyes and left the room.

"I guess he can't take criticism," I mumbled and Kita took another breath and continued laughing hysterically. "Dude if your going to stay in here shut up," Kita calmed herself and walked over to my bed. She sat on the edge and starred me down; I finally cracked and screamed.

"What the hell are you looking at??," I yelled at her. She shook her head and laughed slightly.

"Nothing, I'm searching your thoughts…I guess you and Kanda had a rough night she smirked." I remembered last night and Kanda's heavy ass on me.

"Gah, it was painful look at this," I pointed to my red and purple forehead. She looked disgusted and leaned forward to examine it.

"Cool, internal bleeding," she said as she poked my forehead. I flinched backwards and slapped her hand down.

"What's so cool about that…and anyway it will most likely be gone by tomorrow. I heal fast," I grinned. We went to the dining hall where everyone was sitting and talking, not really eating.

"Hey!" I waved to them. Lenalee waved back and I went to sit next to her. Lavi was shaking in his seat with a smirk on his face. I looked and rose my eyebrows at him, but rolled my eyes. Kita laughed quietly before walking over and sitting next to him.

"What's with them," I asked Lenalee. She shrugged and focused on them without making it obvious…she wasn't very good at it. I poked Kita from across the table and motioned for her to lean over the table.

"What's with you two," I asked Kita.

"Nothing new, Lavi has a perverted mind," she laughed. How the hell is that funny she answered my thoughts, "you'd think it was funny too." She whispered.

"Hey… um…are you guys like… an item or something?!" I asked in my head. Her eyes widened, she turned bright red, then dark red, then a deep dark red, then purple.

"Kita breath," I slapped her and she snapped out of it. She took a long deep breath and sighed. Everyone at the table was starring at her.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked, looking worried. Kita nodded and motioned at me.

"Terra, come with me please," She got up and walked out the door. I followed close behind until we got to the stairs. She turned toward me and glared into my eyes. I flinched, her creepy red eyes bored into mine.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Nothing I just did that for fun," she smirked, "Anyway the answer to your question is… yes… no… maybe… I dunno!" she said frustrated.

"What a clear answer," I sighed. Kita shot a death glare at me and i flinched again.

"You know Terra…you just…just…GAH," she threw her hands in the air and huffed.

"Sorry, but I don't know what I did," I mumbled.

"Oh, it's not you…I just don't know what the answer is so…DAMNIT," she yelled.

"Okay, that is no longer my concern as of now, just promise me you won't hold your breath again, you turned purple in the dining hall." She nodded and we walked back in silence. As I reached for the door that led to the dining hall she grabbed my arm. I looked back at her confused. "The answer is yes, I think, just to let you know." She mumbled before grabbing the door and opening it and entering the room.

I stood there for a minute grateful that she told me...then I remembered I had to walk to get inside. We sat down and Allen had a giddy look on his face.

"Allen calm down," Lavi said tapping his shoulder.

"I just want to be off this freaking boat," Allen sighed. I guess we came at a weird time. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kita nod at Lavi who had a frown on his face. I started to tap my foot under the table and twiddled my fingers. After getting impatient for no reason at all I got up.

"Terra, where are you going?" Lenalee asked. In response I shrugged and walked out onto the deck. I walked along a bored and hummed tunelessly until I heard some muffled grunts. I walked toward them until I got to a room with the door slightly open. I peeked in and saw Kanda training, I decided to watch so I opened the door wider and stood in the opening.

I was very impressed with his forms and balance, two things I don't have. I shifted my weight in the doorway and Kanda froze as if he heard me move. He turned to the doorway with a straight face. I read his energy; he was both confused and annoyed.

"Sorry Kanda I'll leave." I turned but he spoke up.

"Why the hell were you watching anyway," he asked.

"I was walking on deck and heard you so I decided to watch…is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure, but you have to train with me," he smirked. Internally I grinned, but I made a face that was confused and unwilling at the same time. He walked back to where he was standing and turned back to me.

"Mugen activate," he said dryly. I sighed at him and he starred at me.

"You bore me," I said. He shot the very well known death glare at me and I gave him one back. We had been starring for about a minute when Kanda's face twitched. I grinned but held my stare.

"This is ridiculous," he mumbled.

"Ah, come on," I whined, it was just getting good.

"No more of this crap, just activate," he said exasperated.

"Fine but only if you say that my death glare is better than yours." I smiled.

"Tch, in your dreams," he huffed, damn him.

"DO IT!!" I yelled.

"What the hell, NO," he responded.

"Say it…say it…say it…say it…say it…say-" he cut me off in the middle of my rant. I blocked his sword with my hand. "You do not want to go there again do you?" I asked him throwing his sword across the floor. He didn't say anything; he just walked over to it, picked it up, and resumed his position in front of me.

I learned many things from his positions earlier. He covered his whole body and could stay balanced while fighting. About half on hour later I was just beginning to have shorter breaths but he was still standing strong. I read his energy and fond a weak spot right under his rib cage. I ran up to him and rammed two of my fingers into his side. He had a stunned look on his face. All of the color was gone from his face, for a second I thought I'd killed him. But he wobbled and stood on his feet.

"Oops," I mumbled smiling.

"It's fine," he coughed. He leaned on his sword to catch his breath.

"Are we done yet," I asked heading for the door, I stopped and turned around. Kanda was sprawled on the floor panting.

"Kanda-kun!" Lenalee shouted from the door…when the hell did she get here. Lenalee tried to help Kanda up as I stood aside watching. As they walked by Kanda opened his eyes and glanced at me.

"Nice job," he mumbled with a nod.

"Don't you wish you could have just said it," I laughed. Kanda mouth twitched upward and dropped again. "Ladies and gentleman this is a once in a life time chance to see Yu Kanda smile!" I shouted in my head.

I followed Kanda and Lenalee outside and froze when I saw everyone crowded around the door staring at me.

"What, I hit a weak spot!" I hissed at them under my breath. They all looked taken back at my temper. "Sorry" I hissed again and stormed back to my room.

_**KiPOV **_

When Terra and I walked back to the dining hall Lavi asked me a question in his head.

"Did you tell her?" I nodded and he frowned. After we were done with lunch the group and I walked around the ship. Terra left before all of us and we hadn't seen her since. We walked past the training room and I heard Kanda's thoughts.

"Nice stance," Kanda said in his head. I walked into the training to see Terra ram up to Kanda and poke him in the stomach, she mumbled something and looked back at him. I stood in shock at the door and Lenalee ran to Kanda's rescue. Terra stood aside, shocked. Lenalee and Kanda walked out with Terra following. We all stared at her…I guess we shouldn't have done that because she yelled at us and ran away.

"What happened?" Lavi asked, with the stupidest look on his face.

"Terra jabbed Kanda in the stomach and he passed out…and if you didn't just see what happened, Terra yelled at us and ran away." I said looking back to Terra's room.

"Amazing…" Allen whispered, "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO THAT FOR HALF A YEAR!" he yelled out loud.

"What yell at us?" Lavi asked.

"No," Allen rolled his eyes, "make Kanda pass out…That's awesome!" Allen said happily. Why is this kid always so happy he reminds of some little kid who just got there first piece of candy. Lavi rolled his eyes and walked away, Allen excused himself to his room, and I was left there…ALONE! I decided to walk back to my room and relax.

Avee: END SCENE!

Kara: Argh-mazing

Kita: I know wasn't that fantastic! Hey where's Terra?

Avee: Last time I saw her Kanda was chasing her telling her to stop so he could skewer her…

Kita and Kara: Aren't you gonna do smthin

Avee: nope


	9. Ice Cream! yum

Avee: WOW! It's been like 2 months or something…shame on us and im reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllly sorry. Me and Kara had too much home work (I h8 my English teacher) so yeah this is the next chapter…have fun reading if u even care to. I REALLY WANT YOU TO SO U CAN ACTUALLY GET THE END!

Disclaimer: we dont own dgm!

* * *

ICE CREAM! yum

**_TPOV_**

Damn Kanda and his stupid weak spots. Just as I thought that someone tiptoed into the room. I sat up to see Kanda leaning on the desk with his arms crossed. I huffed and plopped back onto the bed.

"Someone seems happy," Kanda said sarcastically, standing in his statue form on the desk.

"Yeah…right" I rolled my eyes. There's no reason for me to be happy so go away! I didn't say this out loud, but I really wanted to. I heard Lenalee squealing with joy, next thing I knew she was at our door.

"We're here, we're here!" she screamed jumping up and down. "Come on, be happy." I plopped back onto the bed and in less than five seconds she was on the foot of the bed. I looked up and then shut my eyes immediately.

"Get up PLEASE," she said shaking the bed.

"FINE," I huffed. As I walked past Kanda he was shaking a bit and biting his lip. I mouthed a couple of curses at him before we were out the door and turned my attention back to what was in front of me. Lenalee and I ran up to the deck to look at the scenery of North America.

We had literally just arrived at the dock. Lenalee and I looked over the railing and down at the town. The town was filled with people and store owners. Lenalee squealed and started to jump up and down again.

"Let's go there," she yelled and pointed at a flower shop.

"Fine," I gave in to her excited attitude. She squealed again and ran down the stairs. I walked back to my room to get my necklace and coat. Kanda was sitting reading a book when I walked in; he looked up and immediately went back to his book. I found my jacket, but I couldn't find my necklace.

"Damn," I mumbled under my breath. "Kanda have you seen my necklace?" I asked him.

"No." he shook his head still looking at his book. Kanda you suck, you're no help at all. I glared at him and continued looking. After looking for it for five minutes I threw my hands at the ceiling and huffed. I saw a golden glare on the ceiling and it looked like it was from my necklace.

I looked toward the glare and it was coming from his bed. I grabbed it off his bed and inspected it. How the hell did it get up there?

"Er…Kanda how'd my necklace get on your bed…never mind screw it. We are all going to town so hurry it up, let's go." I walked back out onto the deck and over to the rest of the group. In five minutes we were off the ship and walking through town. We went to the flower shop Lenalee pointed to, all of the guys stayed outside while Kita and I sadly followed Lenalee in.

We walked outside and I breathed in the fresh air that wasn't tainted with the smell of one million flowers. I sighed and sat next to Allen on a bench.

"I despise you, that was painful," I mumbled, Lavi and Allen laughed at me. My stomach growled and I leaned over.

"Anyone wanna go get some food," I asked them. They all nodded and Allen grinned widely. We walked passed a couple of stores, and passed the flower shop. When we passed the store Kita and I held our noses, and made faces at the store. We finally arrived at a little restaurant where we went to eat.

I sat next to Lenalee, next to her was Allen, next to him was Lavi, next to him was Kanda, then Kita and she sat next to me. Allen and I thought American food would be interesting, but Kanda on the other hand… Anyway, the waitress came back after we were all done with our food and asked if we wanted any dessert.

"Oh, I'll have ice cream," Lenalee cheered jumping in her seat. I laughed at her and ordered ice cream also. Our ice cream came soon and we talked as we ate.

"Why didn't you guys get anything," I asked the four losers who sat in there seats dessert-less.

"We are not losers," Kita hissed, "I'm just full."

"Same," Lavi nodded in agreement.

"Same," Allen said. We all gasped and he blushed. I snickered and waited for Kanda's answer.

"I hate ice cream," he said. I snorted and the ice cream in my mouth shot out my nose. I groaned at the ice cream and put my head in my hands. I tapped my foot in reaction to my brain freeze.

"God that's cold," I mumbled and Kita snickered. Lavi burst out laughing so I kicked him in the shin. He yelped and glared at me, at least he was quiet. I gulped in air and returned to normal and glared at Kanda.

"Did you just say you hated ice cream?" I asked him through clenched teeth. He nodded and I nearly choked again. "You're not human," I squealed quietly. Kanda rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Kanda, I dare you to eat this," I sneered pointing to the tiny bowl of ice cream in front of me. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and did that annoying 'Tch' thing.

"Eat it or I'll throw some at you," I threatened, but I wasn't planning on doing that. He said nothing this time. "Last chance Kanda," I teased him but he still said nothing he just turned his head slightly. I shrugged and scooped up some ice cream. I tilted my spoon back and aimed at his head.

Allen was blinking repeatedly and Lavi was watching the spoon with wide eyes and smiling. Lenalee looked as if she'd jump in front of my aim and Kita looked as excited as Lavi. I can't believe I'm about to do this, I wonder if I'll make it out of here alive. I shot the ice cream at Kanda and closed my eyes.

Before I could open my eyes I knew he was in front of me leaning across the table his Mugen drawn and less than half a centimeter away from my neck.

"I'll kill yo-…" I cut him off during his rage and stuffed a spoon of ice cream in his mouth. I smirked and watched him cough and gag. Right before he swallowed I ran out of the restaurant and waited for everyone across from the doorway.

It was taking a while for them to come out so I leaned against the wall behind me. I tried to shield my eyes from the sun, but my arm started to hurt so I just shut them. I felt something sharp on my neck and shot my eyes open. Kanda was standing in front of me holding his sword up to my neck. I grinned evilly and lowered the sword from my neck.

"Don't I get any last words," I gaped at him and smiled. His eyes narrowed even more so that it looked like they were shut. I shrugged and walked off, but he was in front of me in a split second.

"Fine, fight me, but not in front of the people," I nodded at the townspeople. He rolled his eyes and kept walking; I just smiled and caught up to Allen.

"So Allen how was Kanda's ice cream panic," I said quietly. He smiled hugely, but bit his lip to stop his laughing.

"It was amazing. After you left he turned red and started coughing like hell. I thought he was about to explode and Lavi and Kita were crying from laughing so hard. Lenalee, being the nice one and all, just shook her head and felt sorry for you. After about a minute of coughing he whacked Lavi on the head with his Mugen and walked outside," he said nodding. I smirked; I really would pay to see that.

"I bet you would," Kita turned back at me smiling. By the time we reached our destination it was already getting dark. We stayed at a local inn and assigned rooms; thank god there were three beds in a room. Otherwise I would be too scared of Kanda killing me in my sleep.

The rooms were one with girls and one with guys. I couldn't sleep so I asked Kita a question in my head.

"Kita, are you asleep?" she sat up and shook her head. "Is Lenalee?" I asked her and she shook her head again. "Does she know about you and Lavi," she looked at me weirdly and nodded yes.

"Okay let's talk," I whispered loud enough for them to hear. Kita sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. Lenalee and I joined her.

"What's up with you two?" I asked elbowing her arm playfully. She moved slightly and then smiled.

"Err…nothing really, I guess it's just a crush," she smiled weakly. I read her energy and she was lying…big time.

"DON'T LIE!" I got up on my knees and pushed her over. She steadied herself and glared at me. "Sorry," I said with shifty eyes.

"Okay so we might be a couple, but I don't think we'll go public…so don't say anything," she glared at us, but mostly at Lenalee. She shied away and I laughed.

"My turn to ask questions," Kita jumped in her seated position. "You," she pointed me, "Why do you and Kanda attack each other more than him and Allen," she poked me.

"Hah, that's easy to answer. It's fun to bother him and he's like an older brother. You mess with them and they don't dare to mess with you back," I smiled evilly and they laughed.

"Do you like him, it might be a stupid question, but do you?" Lenalee asked me seriously.

"Err…I don't think so," I said confused. Do I like him? I shivered at the thought. "Your answer is no," I said shivering again. I yawned and my eyes drooped some.

"I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight," I said jumping off Kita's bed.

"Me too, Nightey-night" Lenalee chirped, she didn't seem tired.

"Goodnight," Kita said fixing her covers. In a few seconds I could hear them breathing heavier. I still couldn't sleep so I stared at the ceiling tracing the lines humming in my mind...if that was possible.

* * *

Avee: YEAH IM SORRRRRRRY!!!!! 4EVR AND EVR ANV EVR!!!!

Kara: Buh bye…im not that sorry so get over it…


	10. LAVI TIME!

Chappie 10

_**LPOV **_

I lay in bed and stared at the ceiling as Allen's stomach growled AGAIN. I could hear Yu grumbling in the bed next to me as he covered his head with his pillow, attempting yet FAILING MISERABLY to get some decent sleep. After about ten more minutes of Allen's stomach growling and him moaning with hunger Yu sat up angrily, drawing Mugen and pointing it threateningly at Allen who happened to be on the other side of me.

"Shut… UP!!!" he yelled as his eyes glowed red and a purple aura floated behind him. Allen cowered in fear as Yu glared at him from across the room.

"Umm…" they both looked at me and I sweat-dropped, "Allen you like Lenalee, right?" Allen was visibly blushing in the dark which was an obvious "yes".

"M-m-maybe?" he flinched as if he expected Komui to appear out of nowhere and attack him. When he didn't he sighed and I sweat-dropped again. Then I turned to Yu who looked disgusted.

"Hey, Yu-chaaaan," I asked slowly, "You like Terra, right?" Not even a second later Mugen was at my throat and I waved my hands in front of me as I gulped and said, "Sorry, sorry just asking!" He glared one last time before sheathing Mugen and turning away before stating, "This is a useless waste of time. I'm going to bed so you had better shut up."

"I thought you liked Terra, Lavi," Allen asked confused. I shook my head and looked at him as if he was a crazy person in a straight jacket. "Well the girl you drool over is usually the one you go after," he nodded. I nodded, but what he didn't know was that I did do that to Kita just very, very quietly.

"Ummm, ok?" I said before lying back down with my hands behind my head. "Would it be weird if I date Kita?" I asked innocently.

"WHY are you asking us of ALL PEOPLE?!?!?!" Allen and Yu yelled.

"DAMNIT LAVI I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WEREN'T GONNA TELL ANYONE!" Screaming and pounding could be heard from Kita in the other room. Yu and Allen stared at the wall for a second before looking back at me.

"I did?" I wondered out loud. Allen did an anime fall backwards off his bed and Yu sweat-dropped.

"LIKE HELL YOU DID, LAVI!" more yelling from Kita could be heard before, "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" was shouted by Lenalee, Terra, Yu, and Allen at once. Yu "Tch'ed again before lying back down and going to sleep. I sighed before saying, "Fiiiiine…" I smirked before lying back, closing my eyes, and drifting off into dreamland where pink magical ponies could talk, but then they turned evil and started to eat the sacred purple grass and burn the clouds into ash. But then the clouds laughed at them and zapped them with lightning. Then this dude started laughing insanely and breathing really loud and this other guy shot him. Then the freaky mass murderer guy yelled "SHUT UP!" everything was black and I woke up.

I was the first one awake so I just sat on my bed thinking of the beating I was going to get from Kita in a couple of minutes. Next up was Allen who looked at me and laughed.

"Kita is going to kill you, I'm surprised she didn't do it already," he whispered. I laughed and shrugged, this would be an interesting beating. Kanda was the last one to wake up, he simply sat up, glared at us, and started to get ready.

"Come on guys, I wanna start early today," Lenalee chirped from behind the door.

"Hurry up or you will all get beat up, not just Lavi," wow she sounds serious.

"Allen cover for me I'm gonna jump out the window," I whispered, he smirked and nodded. I took out my hammer and levitated to the ground and ran halfway down the street.

_Meanwhile..._

Allen and Kanda are just leaving their room and the girls are downstairs in the lobby.

"Where's Lavi?" Kita asked.

"Kanda pushed him out the window," Allen said calmly holding back laughter. Kita glared at Kanda and for a split second Kanda held his glare before flinching under her creepy red gaze. She smirked triumphantly. The girls ran outside while Kanda and Allen walked slowly behind them.

"I found him!" Kita shouted looking down the street.

_Back to Lavi..._

"Hello, Lavi," Kita sneered at me. I jumped up and started to back away from her. 'Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, _**PLEASE**_ don't hurt me' I thought in my head. She smiled and jammed her fist into my gut then she said 'okay'. They started to walk away and I had to run to catch up, Kita was behind the rest of the group so I walked next to her.

"Sorry Lavi I had to do something, I'm not really that mad," Kita whispered. I smiled at her and she grinned back. "Oh and I officially have a better death glare than Yu!" We grinned at each other.

"I'm sorry for telling them," I said. She kissed my cheek and whispered 'It's okay' into my ear. We walked through the town in search for the Innocence when Allen stopped walking. His eyes were wide and he murmured something in return Lenalee, Terra, and Kanda nodded. The sky was suddenly filled with Akuma and the four all went into action. Kita and I nodded to each other before leaping into the fight. Well isn't this fun, fighting of Akuma for a living. I'd rather be one of those pink ponies.

"The Innocence must be here somewhere," I thought out loud smashing through an Akuma absent mindedly. I looked around and saw a shadow on the roof across from me. I ignored it and went on killing the Akuma; it was probably one of those damned Noah people. I dropped to the ground searching the sky for anymore Akuma. Kanda finished off the last one and jumped to the ground; I looked around and saw Kita and Terra standing next to each other.

Terra was holding out her arm and her face was scrunched up. Kita had one of her knives and was going into Terra arm with it. With the knife Kita pulled out a purple shaving from an Akuma bullet. The Akuma poison was going through Terra's body, her anti-Akuma weapon reacted to it quickly. She healed her arm and took a deep breath.

"Thanks Kita," Terra breathed. Kita nodded and put her knife away; she froze for a minute and looked up at the building where the Noah was. Terra followed her gaze and tilted her head and her eyes widened.

"Shit," Terra whispered and rolled her head back.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's just...that Noah up there," she nodded at the rooftop, "he's Tyki Mikk." she hissed his name. "I've...dealt with him before...agh never mind forget it." she waved it off. Terra flew right up to the building and landed behind Tyki. We all stared at her in disbelief as they...talked.

_**TPOV**_

Oh god, why does Tyki Mikk have to be here, of all the Noah why him? I've met him once and I didn't want to meet him again. I landed on the rooftop behind him and he noticeably smiled.

"Hello Tyki," I sighed angrily. He turned around with a huge grin on his face.

"Why Terra, how nice to see you. How have you been?" he said kindly, almost too kind.

"Cut the crap Tyki, what are you doing here," I sneered stepping toward him.

"Obeying the Earl of course," his smile stayed plastered on his face. I glared at him for minutes and his smile finally cracked. He turned back around and eyed all of my friends. I heard a faint voice moan Kita's name.

"Looks like I get to have some fun," he mumbled and jumped off the building. I dove after him and stopped him from going any further. He smiled a freaky smile and tried to move past me, I blocked him with my fire as best as I could.

"Please don't Tyki," I begged him, but he only laughed and blew right past me. I looked in shock as he grabbed Kita and whispered something in her ear. She turned pale and her eyes flickered towards Lavi before glaring back at him. In one fluid movement, Kita reached for her two knives and whipped them out. She lashed out at Tyki but only managed to scratch his face leaving a shallow cut. He grabbed her wrist and smirked before slamming her into a nearby building before retrieving her and floating back up into the air with an unconscious Kita under his arm.

Lavi was about to attack, but I stopped him, if he hit Tyki they would both fall. I flew up to Tyki silently and burned his arm; he yelped and kicked me down. I hit the ground hard and coughed to steady my breathing.

"Agh!" I yelled coughing.

"Are you okay," someone asked, but I couldn't tell because of the pain.

"Who cares, go get Kita," I coughed out.

"DAMNIT!" Lavi cursed angrily. I opened my eyes to see Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda standing near me looking in the direction of an angry Lavi. I sat up and moaned, my arm was shooting with pain. Lenalee helped me sit up and I smiled at her. I looked up at the sky and sighed. "Shit... he got her." I thought angrily.

"Terra, how do you know that damned Noah," Lavi hissed glaring at me.

"He's done that before. The Noah members sometimes kill people or they take them to wherever they live and conduct experiments on the captives. I was one of those captives, but I was saved by some of my fellow exorcists." I sighed and stood up. The pain spread through my body and it hurt to breathe; I kneeled over and coughed up blood. Lenalee grabbed my hand and propped me over her shoulder. We walked back to the Inn; Lenalee got the Inn's nurse to take a look at me. I sprained my wrist and fractured a rib, other than that I was fine.

"I guess the Innocence is here," I told Lenalee. She nodded and sat at the edge of my bed. "Alright then let's go look for it," I got up and Lenalee and I ran to the door. We knocked on the guys' door and Allen answered. We told them to hurry up and get out here before we lost the Innocence to the Noahs'. Outside we searched and I checked the energy of everything in site. Lenalee and I walked behind the guys and she started a conversation.

"I feel bad for Lavi," she whispered. I nodded in agreement knowing it couldn't be good.

"Kita must be in pain right now. She's probably in three times the pain I was in earlier. That reminds me who was standing next to me earlier?" when I asked Lenalee she smirked nervously.

"Well, we really didn't notice until you yelled for us to get Kita. The only one near you was Kanda," she said matter-of-factly. I was shocked at her answer and she could tell. "Why the face," she asked me.

"Nothing it's just that he cared if I was alright or not, it's surprising," I laughed. It was getting dark already and I was getting hungry. We went to an Inn where they gave us food, how generous. Lenalee was asleep, but I was too worried about Kita to sleep. I went onto the rooftop to see if there were any changes in the sky or in the city. I looked around, but saw nothing; damn this Innocence hunting is harder than I thought. I jumped off the roof to scout out the streets and happened to land in front of someone.

"What the fuck!" a familiar cranky voice said. I got up and turned toward Kanda.

"Hello to you to, what are you up to," I said in a friendly voice.

"Looking for the Innocence, why do you care?" he sneered.

"I can worry about my friends," I defended my friends.

"You really shouldn't," he looked away.

"Well I am and I know you are too," I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He froze in place and I laughed, "Thank you for worrying by the way." I turned to walk away when I felt him grab my wrist, spin me around, and press his lips against mine. It wasn't what I was expecting from him at all. He made the kiss short and he pulled away breathing heavier. I smirked and kissed him again he kissed me back, but I pulled back and walked away torturing him, after all it's my job. He doesn't get any source of slack just because I liked him, I muffled a laugh and went into my room.


	11. Chapter 11 i give up on bein creative

The majestic chappie 11

**Avee: READ THIS!!!!** okay so so far ther are 16 chapters to this story (yes we rite ahead of time but edit...like movies!!!) and if Kara doesn't post a chappie b4 i post them all im gonna stop at 16...which is a bad thing. So if u want me to continue you should yell her and tell her to post da next chappie. haha please do this im begging you!!!!

_**KiPOV (did u read the a/n???)**_

I woke up, lying on a bed, in a room that was furnished like a bedroom. Across from me there was an off white dresser and a rocking chair. I sat up and turned my head to look at the room as a whole. It was medieval looking and smelled like flowers and old lady.

"Have a nice rest?" a man asked appearing beside me. I screamed and fell out of the bed. I jumped up reaching for something on my hips that weren't there. He looked down at me and laughed.

"I guess not," he said through his laugh.

"Who are you and where am I," I shouted at him.

"You are in the Ark, specifically in Edo, and you are here because we get to kill you, or make you into an awesome person like me. I am Tyki Mikk of course," he smirked flexing his arms. I slapped my forehead exasperatedly. Just then thrashing pain shot through my head, I groaned loudly and examined my hand.

"Oh my god I'm bleeding! Why am I bleeding?!?" I yelled shoving my bloody hand in Tyki's face. He flinched backwards and smirked, _"I guess it worked"_ he said in his mind.

"YOU'RE A NOAH NOW!" he grinned, "That's amazing, it worked!" he said calmly but amazed at the same time.

"A Noah? What the hell is a freakin' Noah??? And what do you mean when you say it worked! What worked and what do you mean I'm a Noah NOW??? Tell me!!!" I asked him. He looked at me confused before something in his mind seemed to click.

"Umm, well. Dinner's almost ready so why don't you get something to eat and we'll talk about this later, alright?" he suggested. I sighed and nodded. He smiled back before signaling me to follow him. The dark, twisting hallways seemed to drag on forever and Tyki led the way to the dinning hall. I huffed loudly and looked at the towel that he had given to me for my forehead; it was dark red and dripping with blood. Tyki made a sigh of relief and grabbed the handle of a door, he turned back to smile at me.

"We are here, and beware of Road," he said chuckling.

"Tyki!" a small person ran up to him and squeezed his waist. Tyki's face was in shock and he didn't realize who it was until about five seconds later. He hugged the child back and introduced us.

"Hello Road, I want you to meet someone, her name is Kita. Kita this is Road." I smiled at Road and she gaped back at me.

Tyki nudged me and whispered, "I warned you," and he walked into the room.

"You have very pretty hair Kita," she said looking at me.

"Thank you," okay this girl is scary. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room.

"Kita this is everyone else," she said then she started to name them all. "This is Skinn or Sweet Tooth, that's Jasdero and Devit or Jasdevi, Lulubelle, Relo, and The Earl. Oh and this is me," she grinned widely and I sweat-dropped at her before turning to everyone and waving.

"Ah, Kita-chan. I'm so glad to see that you're awake. You must be hungry so why don't you take a seat and have something to eat?" A really fat man with the really tall hat who apparently was the Earl said.

"Um, yeah... sure," I mumbled. Kita-_chan_? Umm do I even know this guy? I thought as Road pulled me over to the head of the table across from the Earl. I sat down as everyone resumed talking. Tyki was sitting next to me on the right and Road was on my left. Road reached into her bag and pulled something out of it. She slapped it onto the table before grabbing a pencil and shoving the things at Tyki.

"Tyki will you help me with my homework? Pleeeeeeease???" she seemed to be begging. Tyki sighed and shook his head before grabbing one of the booklets and took the pencil. At that moment Road pulled out a lollipop. But it wasn't just ANY lollipop. It was a BLUE RASPBERRY lollipop and it was HUGE! My eyes widened as she started to unwrap it. I slammed my hands down on the table and stood up with my eyes in shadow. Everyone seemed to be looking at me but I didn't care. All I knew was that Road had a blue raspberry lollipop and I wanted it!

"Um... Kita-chan? Are you alri-," I cut off Road by looking up and smirking at her.

"Road-chaaaaan? You want someone to do your homework for you right?" I asked slyly. She nodded slowly before I continued. "I'll make a deal with you, every homework subject that I do you give me one of those blue raspberry lollipops, ok?" I smirked even wider as she smiled happily and nodded. I grabbed the first booklet off of the pile and took the pencil from Tyki's hand. I sat back down and brought my legs up onto the chair so that they were in a loose butterfly with my knees under the armrests. I opened the booklet to the first page and smirked at how easy it looked, but then I remembered the lollipop and I started scribbling the answers as quickly as possible.

After about five minutes of nonstop writing I finished the first booklet which happened to be geography. I mentally barfed at the thought of geography before I looked up at Road expectantly and she quickly handed me my lollipop for that subject. I grabbed it and tore of the wrapping before popping it into my mouth. It tasted SOOOO good! I handed her, her finished geography homework and watched as she skimmed through it. "Thank you SOOOO much! This is great! It's all right! Yay!" she yelled happily. I grabbed the next subject which was history. I smirked because I knew I was great at history and I started instantly.

By the time dinner had finished I had five lollipops not including the one that I ate. I sighed happily and put my arms behind my head as I relaxed. At that moment, the Earl clapped his hands and all talking stopped. He cleared his throat, "Now then, we have some business to take care of before you can all start your new missions. We have a new Noah!" he said smiling at me. "All of you know I expect you to be nice to her, now for your missions. Tyki and Kita are going to India, Jasdevi you're going to Thailand, Skinn and Road you're meeting Lulubell in Spain. You start tomorrow, I suggest you get some rest so go now," he shooed us out of the room and into the hallway.

They all nodded and walked into the hallways outside of the room. Road waited for me at the door and we walked into the dark hallway. She talked the whole way to my room while I took out one of the lollipops and sucked on it. She glanced at me once and said I was going to turn blue instead of gray. I smiled and revealed my tainted blue mouth and she laughed harder. We said our goodnights and she walked to her room. After washing up relaxed on my bed and yet again Tyki Mikk pops in.

"Hello," He came out of the floor right beside my face. I screamed and bopped him knocking off his hat. He fell backwards and groaned.

"That's what you get for scaring me, but that really couldn't have hurt that bad." I rolled my eyes at the wimpy man that was lying on the ground. I hadn't noticed that I was standing on the bed, but when I did I jumped off and stuck a hand out to help him up.

He glared at my hand, "Do you want help or what?" I asked him. He took my hand, got up, and dusted himself off. "So... why are you here again?" I asked.

"Oh I was just checking in on you," he said as he picked his hat up off the floor.

"Hey you never answered my questions from earlier!" I realized and began to pout. He sighed but a small smirk could be seen crossing his lips.

"Maybe some other time when I'm not half asleep," he said as he patted me on the head before beginning to sink back through the floor.

"Hey! Wait!" He stopped with his legs already through the floor. "Umm... where's you room? I don't really know anybody else really well so I was just wondering and-" I began while getting all fluster before he stuck his hand up signaling me to shut up.

"I'm right down stairs. The stairs are on the left and I'm right below your room, ok?" he said as I nodded. He smiled at me before sinking all the way through the floor and disappearing. I sighed and yawned tiredly. I fell back onto my pillow and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**REMEMBER TO TELL OFF KARA!!!!**

Thank you happy new year merry christmas!!!!!!!!!!

**Kara: (kara appears out of no where) OK I"LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER DON'T BE MAD AT ME!!! I PROMISE! AVEE UR PLAIN EVIL!!! (glowers at co-author)**


	12. Hug of DEATH!

_**Kara: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! i posted the next chapter! yay! so now Avee HAS 2 write more! yay! **_

_**Avee: fine, wutever!**___

* * *

LaPOV

I fidgeted with my fingers wanting to go back and look for Kita; she could be anywhere or worse. Terra put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me with sincere eyes. I sighed and looked down at my fingers again.

"We'll find her don't worry," Terra said. Behind her I saw Allen nod reassuringly, and then he grinned like the happy person he is. We got off the boat and walked through the halls of the headquarters. Lenalee opened the door to Komui's office and we all stood our guard, getting ready to be attacked by the supervisor himself.

"LENALEE!!!!!!!!!" he yelled and ran to pick her up and squeeze her to death.

"Hi...Ko-...cough...mui," she coughed in the grip of Komui. We all were sent into fits of laughter...except Kanda who was more pissed off lately. I rolled my eyes and focused on the scene developing before me.

"Welcome back every-...wait where's Kita she was with you am I right?" We all nodded and thank god someone offered to tell him before I had to.

"She was taken by the Noah and we have to find her," Allen said digging in his pocket, there was a greenish glow that appeared in his hand. He handed the Innocence to Komui; it wasn't that hard to find we just had to look around the shore for green glowing sand.

"Okay, I'll call Bak and have him search her Innocence...she probably doesn't have it," oh yeah that sure put me in a good mood. Komui shooed us out the door and ran to his desk and actually for once in his entire life, started to work. Kanda disappeared somewhere, but hell no one knows where he goes he's like a freaking loner. I think he's emo and just sits in his room all day and cuts him wrists with that stupid sword of his. I snickered and was shot a freaked out look from Terra, I stuck my tongue out at her, and she rolled her eyes. We arrived at the dining hall to get something to eat when Komui came running in shouting at us as if we were deaf.

"I...I mean we've found her, she's with the Noah in India," he panted. "When exactly do you guys want to go to find her?" he said steadying himself.

"Now," I mumbled knowing it wouldn't work, but it was a try. Allen, Lenalee, and Terra all agreed on starting in two days giving them time to get ready. Well, that's a bunch of shit we barely did anything this mission. I glared at them behind their backs and left as soon as I finished my meal. Damned wimps.

_**TPOV**_

"Oi, Lavi seems very angry," Lenalee said looking over my shoulder.

"It's because his girlfriend was stolen and there is a very high chance of her being...dead," I choked on the last word, poor Lavi. I looked up and Allen was gaping at me as if I were a giant spider bigger than his head.

"WHAT!!?!?!?!?!?" I said everyone was starring at me because of my outburst. Oops.

"You sounded so heartless," Allen looked at me. Oh shit, I almost blew it.

"Sorry, I am sad I swear, but I have a strong feeling she's going to survive," I said. She will survive no matter what; I don't really think they'd... We walked to our rooms to get some rest but I wasn't tired at all. I sat on my bed looking at the ceiling yet again, WHAT HAS MY LIFE COME TO! I stepped outside my room and just walked down the hall; I passed Kanda's room and smiled wickedly. I turned and knocked on Kanda's door, this will be so fun!

"What," Kanda said opening the door only enough to peek out.

"Oh come on let me in," I pouted, he glared at me, as if I wasn't used to that.

"No," he hissed, so I stuck my hand on the doorknob and heated it up. "Shit," Kanda yelped letting go of the door and I stuck my foot in the crack.

"I'm coming in, please at least tell me your wearing clothes," I said before completely going in.

"Yes you idiot, now what do you want?" he hissed again. Well I'm sorry for being bored sassy pants...did I just think that. What the hell!

"I wanted to talk," I said leaning on the wall with my arms crossed. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and sat on a chair, "what's wrong? That's my only question."

"Tch, why should I tell you," he replied. I glared at him feeling my hands heat up, I breathed trying to calm myself. I walked up to his chair and kneeled down next to him and asked him the same question again but harsher this time. I might have repeated the question five times before he responded, but it wasn't pleasant. He got up off the chair and walked away from me; I got up and grabbed his hand not letting him go anywhere. He turned and kissed me, but pulled back and his face turned red with anger. I sighed and examined his room, I guess he doesn't have time to decorate either. I glanced behind me and saw a lotus flower and below it were a few of its petals were on the table beneath it.

"What's that?" I said, pointing at the flower, Kanda turned ansd got this weird look on his face.

"Nothing! Now get out," he pushed me out the door before I got to say another word. I was too confused to think and wanted to lie down. The door to my room was the only barrier to my bed. I swung it open and plopped onto the soft surface of the matress.

"_Hello Terra" a young girl's voice said. I turned around and saw Road floating in front of me._

_"Road what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in Spain or something?" I asked her._

_"I wanted to stop by and say hello, is that a crime," she asked taking out a lollipop._

_"No, but Earl wont be very happy," I said back giving her a 'your in trouble' look._

_"He'd never hurt me," she said, "I mean look at me I'm adorable," she said spinning around in a circle._

_"Psh...OI! What did you do with the girl, Kita is she dead?" I said panicking all of a sudden._

_"Now now you'll just have to wait and see just like everyone else," she said licking her lollipop with her eyes closed._

_"Okay Road, you should get going I really need to get some sleep," I said trying to get her out of my dream, nightmare rather._

_"Trying to get rid of me already? Tsk, tsk," she shunned me with her index finger. "you must be careful Terra, we wouldn't want The Earl to find out about your little boyfriend now would we?" she said teasing me. Damn her and her stupid abilities. My eyes widened and I shook my head so hard it made me dizzy. "Okay then, ta-ta," and poof she was gone._

I woke up startled from the dream, Road is so dead when I get back! I sat up and my head hurt as if I'd been whacked by a crow bar. I felt my head, it was wet, and way over my normal body temperature. Yep Road is definitely going to die, I always get so worked up on her dream visits I break into a sweat. I walked to the dining hall and found Kanda walking back from there.

"Hi Kanda," I whispered, he nodded at me with a small grin, I guess that was better than nothing. I reached the dining hall and was greeted by the two most happy people in the world, Lenalee and Allen.

"Good morning Terra," Lenalee grinned, more like bad morning. I thought of stupid Road and grimaced. I sat next to them and talked the whole time then I realized it was quiet for this time of day.

"Where's Lavi," I asked them, he was the reason it was so quiet. Lenalee and Allen both shrugged so I got up to search for him. I checked his room, the training room, and Komui's office but I couldn't find him. I headed back to the training room to get back in shape for our next mission. As soon as I started Lavi appeared in the doorway.

"Lavi, hi," I said dodging the punching bag that I had hit when he came in. "How are you?" I asked curiously, he didn't look that great.

"I'm fine just a little tired," he yawned, OH THAT WAS SO FAKE! I rolled my eyes at him and continued.

"You know...she's...alright...right?" I said between punches. He shrugged and I continued, "She is alive trust me," he nodded. Ah well I bet he'll feel better tomorrow.

* * *

**Kara: Yay! it's over! woooooow! bai bai!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Avee:** Ok here is this chapter…WOOT!

**Kara**: You are boring

**Avee**: I WROTE THIS STORY SO SHUT UP! (is the story boring?)

Chap 13

_**KiPOV**_

_I opened my eyes to find myself in surrounded by black. I seemed to be floating through the darkness. Shadows brushed past me whispering unheard things. _

_"W-who's there?" I asked the emptiness. The whispering continued and there was no answer. Suddenly something brushed the back of my neck and I whipped around to come face to face with... nothing? _

_"Kita..." something whispered in my ear. I turned again to find one of the shadows in front of me. It reached forward slowly and for some reason I couldn't move. Its hand came closer and it pressed its cold fingers against my forehead. I flinched, expecting pain. But it never came._

_Instead, images began to flood my mind and an echoing voice began to speak. "Kita..."_

_"Who are you? Where am I?" I began to ask before I was interrupted by the voice._

_"Neither of those are the right question. You must ask the right question." the voice replied calmly. _

_"...Who...who am I? I can't remember anything clearly before I woke up." I asked. The voice seemed to smile as it replied. "You are Kita Tanaka, Noah of Mind and Memory. I cannot tell you what your abilities are. You must find that out on your own." I was confused. "Wait! You didn't tell me about my past! Who was I?" _

_There was a pause before the voice answered again. "You will remember over time. But first you must find the key." At that moment, more images flashed through my mind. There were people with black uniforms and white crosses on them. I couldn't see their faces but they seemed familiar. Another image flashed by, this time of Tyki. There were many images of Tyki and the other Noahs and the black and white uniformed people. _

_After a while I realized I was... crying? Why? Why was I crying when I looked at these pictures? It didn't make sense. "-ita... Kita? Kita what's wrong? Kita?" A familiar voice called out to me in the distance. I turned and everything went dark._

"Kita? Kita wake up! What's the matter? What's wrong?" someone asked as they gently shook my shoulders. I nuzzled into something warm but it pulled away and I opened my eyes only to find my face inches away from Tyki's.

"Huh? Tyki? Why are you in my room? And... Why are you in my bed? Oh whatever I don't really care." I mumbled sleepily and nuzzled into his shirt again. It took about five seconds for me to actually realize what I was doing. I slowly opened my eyes and tilted my head up so that I could see Tyki's face before smiling nervously. "Ummm... ehehe... this isn't my room, is it."

"Nope!" he replied as he ruffled my hair and smiled down at me. He looked up at the ceiling and put his arms behind his head. _"This is odd. I've heard of this kind of thing happening to other Noah's before but..." _he thought

"Wow... did you say something?" I asked confused. _"Coulda sworn I heard him talking but his mouth wasn't moving."_

"Huh? No why? Wait what did you just say?" he asked.

"Wow did you say something? Why?" I asked.

"You didn't say coulda sworn I heard him talking but his mouth wasn't moving?" he asked.

"WOW! Dude can you read peoples minds??? Because I was just thinking that!" I asked excitedly. He shook his head slowly. _"Ok Kita can you hear me?" _

_"Yeah loud and clear! This is weird... but I've been able to hear other's thoughts for as long as I've been alive, I think."_

_"Hmm... This might be the Bonds of Noah. A different kind though because the twins are the Bonds of Noah. Hmm... I've heard of it before though, this kind of thing happening that is. It brings two Noahs that have similar memories closer like siblings."_

_"Wow seriously? You think it happened to us?" _

_"I think so. That's the only possible explanation I can come up with." _He shrugged before smiling at me. _"We can ask the Earl in the morning if you want."_

_"Ok! Goodnight, Tyki!"_

_"Night Kita."_

**Next morning**

"TYKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TYKITYKITYKITYKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP I CAN'T FIND KITA AND SHE'S NOT IN HER ROOM SO HELP ME I'M COMING IN SO YOU BETTER- oh... I FOUND HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KITA I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH I WAS SO WORRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Road screamed and she jumped on me, waking me up rudely and loudly.

"Sorry what'd you say I think I'm officially deaf," I mumbled as I got out of Tyki's bed. "Tyki I'm going to go get ready so I'll meet you back here in a bit ok?" Silence. I turned back to look at him.

"OH MY FUCKIN GOD HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP YOU FREAK OF NATURE??????????????????????????????????" I screamed as I pointed in horror at his still sleeping form. He suddenly shifted, his eyes fluttered open and he groaned as he sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. He turned to look at me questioningly then at my finger and then at Road then back at me again.

"Umm did I miss something?" he asked. I sweat-dropped at his obliviousness while Road giggled happily. If anyone should try to kill him, they should make sure he was asleep first, it'd be much easier.

"Ok whatever I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be back in a bit," I mumbled before leaving the room. I found the stair that led up to the floor above this one and walked dawn the hallway until I found my room. I opened the door and walked in, closing it behind me before grabbing some cloths and heading to the bathroom. After washing up, I quickly dressed in a loose black top, black skinny jeans with a bunch of silver chains, fingerless black gloves, a black choker with a silver star in the middle, a silver ring on my left middle finger with small silver hoop earrings and two ruby studs above them, and black and white knee-high boots. I brushed my damp hair before leaving the bathroom and heading down stairs to Tyki's room. He stood outside wearing a loose white blouse with black tight fitting pants with shinny black shoes and white gloves.

"Well don't you look nice," he said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out teasingly before smiling happily. He smiled back before saying, "We should head over to the Earl's room. It's almost time to go." I nodded and followed him down the long hallway to a large door. A maid opened the door and Tyki motioned for me to go first. As I stepped into the "room" I noticed a BILLION phones floating in the air, all of them ringing. The Earl sat in the middle, answering phones here and there. Tyki cleared his throat loudly and the Earl turned towards us, grinning even wider as he saw us (if that even frikin possible). He hung up the phone and walked over to us saying, "Why good morning my children! How may I be of service?"

"We discovered uhh something between us last night," I said tentatively.

"We believe that we have experienced one of the sibling bonds of Noah." Tyki finished. The Earl nodded thoughtfully.

"Interesting, very interesting. I must have time to ponder this so why don't you run along and start your mission. The door to the ark is open." the Earl said. I sweat dropped as the Earl began pushing us out of his room, slamming the door behind us.

"Well THAT was helpful," I said sarcastically as we walked down several corridors before Tyki opened a door to a large room. We walked inside and Tyki led me through an odd looking portal. We appeared in a town full of white houses and buildings.

"We are going to Southern India, and that is gate....17," Tyki said reading a paper. Where the hell did that come from, ah well. We started walking through the city. I had to squint because all the stupid buildings were white. It was like going outside on a really bright day and holding a blank white piece of paper up to your face.

"OOPH!"

Yeah as you would expect I ran into a wall, "Tripping grand prize goes to Kita Tanaka," I thought. Tyki burst into laughter, reaching a hand out to help me up.

"Let's go get that trophy," he grinned opening a wooden door.

END CHAPPIE!!!!!!

* * *

**Avee:** School school and more school. Y does the world have to be so cruel?


	14. DUN DUN DUN!

**Kara: Heya dudes... OMFG PLEASE TELL AVEE TO STOP BEING LAZY AND HELP ME WRITE THIS DAMN STORY??? PLEASE???  
Avee: dude... chill will you? and i've been trying! but theres so many words that my comp shuts down!  
Kara: what, you dont think it does that to me 2??? WELL IT DOES!!!  
Avee: *sweat drops* seriously, chill out...  
Kara: *sighs* fiiiiiiiine... please enjoy this chappie!!!**

Chappie 14

APOV

"But Komuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I do-...AAAAAH LEMME GO!" Terra was dangling head first from a giant metal machine.

"Try to destroy this one, Komuirin XXVIIX will never be defeated," Komui shouted. Oh dear god help her.

"That's not even a real number dorkwad," Terra said kicking the air. I was watching the whole scene from across the hall. Lenalee was shaking her head and Lavi was silently shaking with laughter, his face turning as red as his hair. Ten seconds later Komui gave out a cry.

"Terra that's not fair! You melted him," Komui pouted standing next to a puddle of silver stuff.

"It is fair and I didn't melt him I melted _it_," Terra scolded Komui, "And give us our damned mission assignment!" Someone was obviously on the cranky side today. The five of us walked into the office again and every once in a while someone would trip on a stack of papers.

"You are going to Southeast and Southwest India. There have been many...interesting happenings in the area and over 1000 Akuma sightings. You have to split into two groups," then he mumbled something no one could hear, "anyway you leave in two days so be ready. Um...I think that's it. Ta-ta," he said pretending to do paperwork.

"We all know you aren't working, but it i were you I'd start. Reever in 5," Terra said walking into the hallway. Reever walked in greeting all of us and giving me the sign to leave.

2 days later (cuz idk wat 2 put into those 2 days)

The train ride was silent at the beginninging until Lavi burst.

"OH MY FRIKIN GOD IF SOMEONE DOESN'T SAY SOMETHING I'M GONNA JUMP OFF THIS TRAIN!"

"I'll do us all a favor and push you off, stupid rabbit," Kanda hissed.

"YAY! Yu said something, Allen, now it's your turn," Lavi smiled hugely. Kanda twitched at his name being spoken but did nothing.

"Shut......up," I said slowly.

"That'll pass. Now you two," he jestered to Lenalee and Terra.

"Yo Lavi...." said Terra

"I don't feel like talking, I'm too tired," Lenalee said sighing.

Lavi pouted, "You guys are boriiiiiing."

Halfway into the ride I fell asleep and was awakened by something on my face. Internally I grinned Lavi is gonna get it this time. I kept completely still and then I shot my arm out in front of me.

"Ha! That's what you get Lavi," I grinned down at the red head who was rolling on the floor whimpering. Now how the hell am I going to get this pen off my face? Just as I thought that Tim flew right in front of me and licked my face.

"EEEEEEEEEEEW! TIM SICK! THAT'S GROSS," I shouted, but at least I could get the pen ink off my face. The train came to a sudden stop and I flew off my seat. I blinked to clear up my sight, which turned pruple, and noticed I was upside down. There was screaming and cursing from the cars up in front.

"Shitaki mushrooms...not again...damned Akuma," Terra mumbled walking slowly to the front with her hands on fire.

Akuma are so predictable, it's like giving us a daily schedule of their attacks. Anyway we went to murdering all the heaps of metal and continuing by foot. The conductor told us it was only four miles away and Lavi was the only one who complained and in return got slapped on the head by Terra. We walked outside squinting our eyes against the winds and gasping for air that_ wasn't_ humid. The walk was quiet except for the footsteps of the five of us. When we reached the city we were greeted by a place in ruins.

"Wow this is harsh," Terra commented, "I'll go look around." She left while the rest of us stuck together.

"Looks like whoever or whatever destroyed this place was here not too long ago. There is a fire over there and I don't think Terra started it," Lavi said nodding in the flames direction.

"Damn, if only we were earlier," Lenalee cursed under her breath. A high pitched squeal, coming from Terra's direction, echoed through the town.

"Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Kanda come here!" she shouted. We approached the scene to see Terra and...Kita.

"Terra what's goi-...KITAAAAAAA!" Lenalee ran up and glomped Kita who cringed as if she was in pain.

"Hi... I'm ok, I swear," Kita coughed out. Finally Lenalee let go and Kita sighed of relief. Lavi was next in the line of hugs. He embraced her and gave her a peck on the cheek which made Terra and Lenalee say how adorable they were...it just made me uncomfortable.

"Kita where have you been? Are you okay? What happened?" on came the questions from Lenalee. Kita smirked which is unusual for someone who has most likely been tortured by the Noah.

"I was captured by the Noah. They made me explain every detail about you, but of course I lied...excluding your names. Well for his I used Assface Fuckwad. Anyway I wasn't tortured much, but just now they abandoned me hoping I would die in the midst of this crappy paradise. And that's pretty much that," Kita said gesturing towards Kanda before looking at the ground.

I don't believe her at all. She is hiding something I can tell by her body language. I looked over at everyone else to see if they were believing this. Lenalee and Lavi seemed to, but Terra didn't, Kanda looked straight faced so I couldn't tell.

"Is that what really happened Kita?" I asked her.

"Yes it is. I am surprised I'm still alive as well." she said, nodding so fast it looked like her head would fall off.

Kita gasped and said, "Why? Why don't you believe me?" She was pouting at Terra who was glaring and shaking her head.

"'Cause it's not enough info. I feel left out of a secret so I don't believe it," Terra said calmly, but keeping her stern look. Kita's face became smooth and showed no emotion as if she were a doll, but kept quiet. Terra stared blankly, frozen for some reason, and dropped to the floor like a rock. Too many thing happened at once, Kita turned gray and revealed the same crosses as the Noah, Tyki Mikk appeared out of nowhere by her side draping his arm around he shoulders, and a cackling that sounded like Road Kamelot was off in the distance. Tyki and Kita both wore smirks of satisfaction and stared at the five, er now four, of us.

"It seems my secret has been revealed, poor girl won't make it and neither will you," Kita hissed. "Please behave as if I were a normal everyday Noah that you have never met before," she smirked again and I heard her in my head.

_"Allen Walker, you are first on my list. You will die here and now. If you don't want to feel the pain nod once, if you are suicidal and want to die nod twice," _her voice rang through my head and I nodded twice, but I'm not suicidal! I came at her with force and stopped in my tracks. Pain was sent through my whole body sending me to the ground. I cringed for 20 seconds that seemed like an eternity and then the pain was gone, but I layed there shivering.

"I told you, you would die," Kita snickered. I flinched, she smiled, and everything went black.

* * *

**  
Kara: YAY! it's DONE!!! WOOOOH!  
Avee: yeah whatever...  
Kara: we'll update soon, I PROMISE ON BEHALF OF BOTH OF US!!!  
Avee: she's hyper again...  
Kara: R/R PLEASE!!! **

* * *


	15. Proud

Chappie 15

KiPOV

I yawned, bored from the day's mission.

_"Mission complete! Not so bad for a rookie, am I right?"_ I asked gleefully in my head.

_"Lovely job sister. I think we can leave now; an army of Akuma is coming. We should take Terra back, too. Let's go chika,"_ he said back_._

I yawned again. What a boring day. I don't even know why we need this stupid girl anyway. What's so special about her? Oh well, maybe she's another Noah or a slave of some kind for the Earl. Tyki should have told me why we need her...not just what I should say.

"Tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyki! Kiiiiiiiiiiiita! Let's go, Road is bored!" Road pouted next to a block of white light. Terra walked in and Road followed.

"What are you going to do to her?" Kanda hissed. It's either the order is on a shortage of exorcists or he has a crush. Ooo I like the second one best!

_"Hey lover boy! Asking them will get you nowhere so if I were you I'd just forget her m'kay?" _Damn I'm good.

He glared at me, then at the door, but did nothing. I turned and disappeared into the giant block of light and ran into someone...more like some people. Tyki was asking Road to let go of Terra, but Terra was lying on the ground starring at the sky. Finally Road agreed to let go of Terra and when she said that Terra gasped and sprang to her feet. I changed back into my human form out of boredom.

"Road I have one question," Terra said approaching us.

"Hm," Road blinked.

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT ALWAYS ME?" Terra yelled, just then the twins walked in.

"AAAH! Terra-chan you are hurting my ears!" Devi said covering his ears.

"TERRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jasdero ran up and groped Terra, "I missed you so much!"

"Nice to see you too Jasdero, you too...David," Terra replied with a snicker.

"MY NAME IS DEVI!" Devi argued back.

"David" Terra

"Devi" Devi

"David" Terra

"DEVI!" Devi

"Um...I think its David" Terra

"NO! It's Devi. So shut up damnit before I shoot you," Devi said finally ending the argument.

_"Oh I'm so scared of a little toy gun,"_ Terra thought.

That is when Terra spotted me, her eyes got as wide as golf balls, and she didn't move a single muscle. For a second I thought Road had re-possessed her, but then she screeched...loudly...it hurt really badly.

"KIIIIITA! YOU...YOU...YOU'RE ALIVE! Thank god," Terra nearly crushed my ribs when she hugged me. Tyki chuckled and Terra ran behind me to...hide?

"Um...Terra, right? Why are you hiding behind me?" I asked the cowering teen behind me, it didn't even make sense since she was taller than me. The only response I got was a tighter squeeze on my arm and a whimper. All the Noah moaned and glared at Tyki. He pouted and trudged off like a sad puppy.

"I'm gonna go now, Kita come with me...NOW!" Terra hissed over my shoulder. I was surprised at her random burst of anger, but I followed anyway. When we got to a room that was apparently hers she took a deep breath and plopped onto her bed. "Seriously, who are you and what is your problem?" I asked her impatiently.

"Kita! We were all so worried about you! What's happened to you? Did they hurt you?" she started asking me random questions.

I walked over and closed her door before turning to face her. "Nothing happened, but I'm a Noah. I think you know that. And the process wasn't all that painful. Why are you here again?" I asked.

She sighed before replying. "Well....Tyki and I don't get along. Okay lemme rephrase that, he has tried to kill me 5 different times in the past three years and every time I learned more and more about the Noah family. That's why I'm here. And I can't leave because the Earl threatened to kill me if I did," she ended with a sigh. I blinked many times, staring in shock at her face. She looked completely normal, but full with guilt the whole time. The information connected in my head and I could tell my face was now shocked.

"The whole...you worked...we used...oooooh man!" I finally blurted slumping in my chair giggling madly. Terra mumbled something under her breathe before curling into a ball in the chair.

"TERRA DINNER TIME!" Road burst through the door, "oh hi Kita. Dinner is ready." We all got up and walked to the dining hall in silence.

"Come on! I'm starved!" I said happily and grabbed Terra's hand, pulling her down the hallway towards the dinning room. She looked at me, confused, but followed reluctantly. Road burst through the doors ahead of us and skipped over to her seat next to mine. Next to me on the other side was an extra chair which I assumed was Terra's. On her other side was Tyki. I released Terra's hand and skipped up behind Tyki's chair, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a small peck on the cheek. I then motioned for Terra to come and sit next to me as I took my seat at the end of the long table. Road pulled out her homework and waved a handful of blue raspberry lollipops in front of me.

"Homework time, Kita!" Road called happily.

"Now, now children settle down," the Earl interrupted, "I'm happy to have Terra back and happy to say she will immediately get to work. In Spain, specifically Madrid, there have been some suspicious acts sighted in a museum. The statues are in different positions everyday and the security judged it innocent. I think there is innocence there, so I want Terra, Kita, Tyki, and Road to go retrieve it. No arguments, you may eat now."

I shuddered in the warm room and goose bumps raised all along my arm with no reasonable explanation. A small whimper came from Terra and her head was filled with scenes from the times Tyki tried to kill her. She turned pale and excused herself without eating.

"Oh before you go Terra, you four will be heading out in two days so rest up," the Earl commented. Terra nodded and stalked out of the room.


	16. Makes Me Speechless Too

**Avee:** *Glare*

**Kara:** Wat did I do?

**Avee:** U were yourself

**Kara:** wat the f**k

**Avee:** *ignores* sorry about the delay you guys. It's the end of the quarter and all so our teachers pakd down the hw and I got a c in math so…I H8 MY TEACHER! I hope he is deported bak to Canada! But then I'd feel bad for the ppl in Canada…oh well maybe they are smarter.

**Kara:** Yeah you are pretty stupid

**Avee:** Im angry…I need a gun

**Kara:** *runs away*

**Avee:** YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!!!! On with the story

Makes Me Speechless Too

the day of the mission normal pov

The three Noahs and Terra stepped out into the bright sun of Madrid. They were all silent, Road being the only one who showed emotion, which was a glare that would be painful to look at.

The day before

"KITA YOU GOT THEM ALL WRONG!!!" Road exclaimed at the dinner table. "Your just like Jasdero! Accept you wrote Peru on all of them!"

"I'm sorry Road I wasn't paying attention. Here are your lollipops back," Kita said, not exactly paying attention. Road snatched them back glaring at Kita, her face was frozen in the cold look the rest of the day.

Present

"EK! It's all hot and humid here," Tyki said taking a drag from his cigarette, "this has no use to it, it can't make me cooler," he said tossing it on the ground and smothering it with his shoe.

The three girls rolled there eyes walking up the steps to the museum. Terra swung open the door as Kita cursed. Terra glanced back at her companion with a curious face when the most annoying voice you could ever hear shouted out to them.

"SHIT! Again, damn it's like we have a bunch of stalkers," Terra complained. Of course one of their favorite exorcist was there searching for the same innocence. Lavi looked as if he was about to blow up, Lenalee looked like she was going to blow up then come back together and blow up again. Tyki tried to slip away and retrieve the innocence, but was discovered and lunged at by Lenalee, who were now holding their own battle.

"Well I don't want to..." Terra's words were choked off and her face went blank, and something that looked like a tattoo appeared near her eye. Road hissed with delight and walked over to the three exorcists.

"Where is my friend Allen?" she said, peeking behind Lavi, and turning around to get a better look at their surroundings.

"He's at the order, in a comma," Lavi said flatly, knowing his girlfriend caused it to happen.

"Oh, well that's no fun. Say, Lavi, you like Kita. That should make this fun," Road chirped.

"NO! NO ROAD YOU CAN'T! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! ROAD DON'T" Kita was sent into hysterics. Fear filled her eyes and was spread across her face, accompanied by her short gasps of air, "Why? Why Road?" Kita and Road were truly the only people who knew what was going on; Lavi had to face this death by himself. Ordinary people in this area had fled or had been killed by the army of Akuma sent earlier so no one was there to witness the scene.

Kita looked into Terra's head. Terra was also in hysterics begging a woman to let her stay. Terra looked younger and was standing next to the remains of a house. The scene was interrupted; Kita had been shoved aside and was on the floor gaping at Lavi. He stood blocking flames with his hammer.

"Tsk tsk, Lavi you should not interfere with my game," Road shunned him, having Terra push him into a wall. Terra lunged at Kita, her fingers on fire. Kita pulled out her knives blocking the flames, resisting the urge to slice through her best friend.

"TERRA! Wake up! Terra, wake up please!" Kita would say through her sobs and pain.

"She doesn't have the power to, not one soul has the power to escape my grip," Road said, pushing Terra's body past the knives. Terra's hand wrapped around Kita's throat, cutting off her access to air.

"I know you didn't mean to mess up my homework assignment, but you came here to steal my best friend. You tried to steal Tyki from me, how would you like if I stole Terra from you," She forced Terra to throw Kita to the ground, "It would hurt wouldn't it," Road hissed. Kita groaned and whispered a faint 'Wake up'. A snap echoed through the empty city as Terra snapped the two knives in half. Road gave Terra the command to kill Kita. Terra lunged at Kita again stopped by the redheaded energizer bunny himself. The blow from the hammer knocked Terra back, but her body didn't falter yet. Her hands whipped around twice sending two fireballs at Lavi. He blocked the two fireballs leaving Kita unguarded. A high pitched scream that could have been heard in Jupiter startled Lavi. There was a long gash on her chest from where Terra had cut her. A half of Kita's knife was in her hand.

Lavi's face reddened as he charged at Road, every time he was blocked by Terra. Not one of his attacks was a threat to Road. Terra's body was soon to collapse; blood was already dripping out of her mouth. Lavi's rage had distracted him long enough for Terra to punch him in the gut and hurdle him into the ground. Lavi tried to get up but yelled in pain. Terra was released by Road's grip; she looked dead, not moving an inch.

"Tyki when you are done, you can finish what you were unable to do for 5 years, I'm going home to ask for a new toy since Terra is broken," Road disappeared back into the door of the Ark. Terra then had a sign of life in her body, she was thrashing on the floor screaming about her chest hurting.

"Dammit," Lavi hissed. He glanced at Kita's still face, but looked away quickly, "A bookman should never fall in love," he said holding back tears. He activated his Innocence again to get away from something he could not believe. Once he was far away he called Komui on his golem. Lenalee had survived the attack from Tyki, but he took the Innocence and Terra with him.

Scene

TykiPOV

Terra kept complaining that her heart hurt and she couldn't move. Road gave me this chance to kill her even though she did half of the job. I ripped the Innocence of her neck. She screamed louder than normal and her eyes fluttered shut. Her heart accelerated and stopped within seconds. It was really that simple, I huffed and the Earl appeared before me.

"Take her to England, her friends will like to have her buried there," he said to me and disappeared. I carried her onto the Ark and went to England. She was finally dead all those times she appeared alive. After I beat her to death, she came back. All I had to do was remove her Innocence. How come I didn't think of that before? I stepped out of the gate and put her body on the ground near the Order. The gate they had went crazy about my appearance; I paid no attention and left the ridiculous scene. She was finally dead.

**Avee:** OH NO!

**Kara**:…

**Avee**: hehehe *bang*

**Kara:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHh

**Avee:** damn I missed. we will update soon…maybe


	17. Awake

Avee: OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 okay okay here's the deal. We had school, then I moved, then we left, now we r back. And stuff

Kara: yeah what she said

Avee: if you missed the story we r soooooooooo sorry we can't really guarantee faster updates

Kara: yeah cuz Avee leaves again :P

Avee: ur the one who's going camping for a month

Kara: well XP

Avee: on with the story!!!!!

We own no dgm…at all

FIGURE OUT THE POV URSELF (not to b mean or anything)

"Where am I?" I mumbled waking up to a white room, dressed in a white gown, on a white bed. A woman who looked like she hadn't slept greeted me with a dry, unenthusiastic smile "I see you finally woke up, Good Morning," she said tampering with medical things that surrounded me.

"In the infirmary." the woman replied sullenly.

"Why?"

"Because you died" another sullen answer

"WHHAAAAT?!?!?! What do you mean I died? I'm here aren't I. Why would they employ a nurse who doesn't seem to have the right medication for her OWN sickness? I need to talk to the manager!" I said, lifting my torso, to find myself hooked to wire and needles. "AGH! Get me off this I feel too restrained!" I started to pull off the wires. She slapped my hands down and took the monitors off me.

"No you must rest!" the nurse grabbed my arms and pinned my hands to my side just as I was about to get up, "You're not completely healed yet," she said again. A familiar voice sounded in the hallway, but the words were intangible. The doorknob turned as if in slow motion. Very quietly someone stepped in first their foot, then hand, then eye. The voice whispered something I could not here over the ringing which wasn't there before my tantrum. The nurse nodded and released my arms.

"Welcome back to reality," The voice that I heard in the hallway spoke first. I smiled knowing who it was immediately, no one else could make me happy and annoyed at the same time. Lavi came over and sat next to my bed. "So...are you ready to be questioned like hell by Komui or do you want to pretend to be unconscious," he said with a smile.

"I think I can handle the freak for now," I replied rolling my eyes. Lavi leaned down and kissed my cheek. My eyes widened before I could control them, I knew they were screaming 'What was that for?'.

Lavi chuckled, "Just in case you die from the questions." Someone knocked on the door and it creaked open.

"Is she awake," the voice asked, Lavi nodded in response. Lenalee opened the door with full force and ran to my side, "KITA! I missed you so much," she hugged me and sat on the edge of the bed, Allen following in her footsteps with clothes in hand.

"Wow nice to see you guys too, how long was I out?" I asked.

"Two weeks and three days," Lavi mumbled.

"What happened exactly? And...where's Terra?" They all looked down at the ground not saying a word, "Well..."

"You were stabbed by Terra...who was being controlled by Road. Terra broke your innocence in half, but it wasn't the heart. You fell unconscious and we took you here. The stab from your innocence healed you as well, so you are alive," Lavi said.

"And Terra? What happened to her," I asked softly, near a whisper.

"When Road released her Tyki took her Innocence, her heart and her Innocence were directly connected. If one breaks so does the other," Lavi stopped talking. I shook my head repeatedly while trying to prevent the tears from falling.

"No… NO! Lavi, no… that's not fair!!! Why did Terra have to… why did she have to die?" I whispered, my hands balled into fist on my white sheets. I never cry… never. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry, not after all of the wonderful things that I had been blessed with. I had promised never to cry, because I was grateful for what my life had become. "…it should have been me…" I whispered, gripping the sheets harder and pulling my knees up to my chest, burying my face in them, sobs wracking my body.

"Kita…" Lavi wrapped his arms protectively around me and I cried into his chest. "It isn't fair, is it?" he murmured into my ear, softly stroking my hair. I shook my head, my face still buried in the front of his shirt.

"No… she, she was… that was the way she would have wanted to die, I think. But it shouldn't have been now. She shouldn't have… she deserved a better life than she got," I whispered, closing my eyes against the harsh truth. My shoulders had stopped shaking but the tears continued to pour from my eyes, soaking the front of Lavi's shirt.

Terra was gone… I'd never hear her stupid jokes, or her funny laugh, see her quirky smile… she was dead… and Tyki had killed her. Anger was building up inside me. Tyki was what I had thought of as a brother. Someone that would always be with me, fighting by my side. I stopped.

'Wait… this... this isn't me… I, I'm an exorcist but I love Tyki as my brother… this can't be happening! What the hell is wrong with me?' I thought, fear overwhelming my anger. 'Why? Why do I feel so conflicted?'

"It should have been me… she should be the one sitting here right now, not me… Lavi… it's not fair," I cried into his shirt, my tears renewed.

"Kita… I'm glad… that it wasn't you," Lavi whispered, burying his face in the crook of my neck, his tears softly sliding down my skin. "I'm glad… that you didn't leave me, forever."

"We thought that we had lost both of you, Kita," Lenalee murmured from the edge of my bed.

"Is she… is she here?" I asked, looking up from Lavi's chest to face her. She nodded slowly, avoiding my gaze. I sat up straighter, forcing her to look me in the eyes. "Where…?"

She shook her head, an ashamed look on her face. "You… you can't see her, Kita," she said.

"What? Why not??? She's my friend, I can see her whenever I damn well please!!! Now where is she???" I growled the last part.

"Kita…" she began to say but shook her head.

"Where-," I began before Lavi's voice interrupted.

"Downstairs, in the chapel. She's with the rest of the bodies," he stated, looking away from me. I couldn't understand why but I didn't care. I had to see her. Lavi pulled away from me slightly and I took my chance. I pushed up off of the bed and landed on the cold stone floor, the hooks and wires left on the bed. I made a dash for the door, escaping through the crack in between the door and wall and sprinted down the hallway.

"Stop her! She isn't fully recovered yet!!!" I heard the nurse's voice echoing from the room, but I didn't care. Seeing Terra was more important than that. I heard the sound of boots hitting the floor and I sped up, knowing that they were following me. I rounded a corner and smashed into Komui who was holding a clip board and was staring at me in surprise.

"K-Kita…" I winced at the contact, apparently that nurse was right, my chest still hurt. I was somewhat scared of what Komui would ask later. I ran around him quickly, the other's footsteps sounded closer. I sprinted the final stretch and leapt onto the banister, sliding down and running down the hall towards the large doors. Finders and such were moving silently in and out from the room and as I came closer, a few of them noticed me.

Their calm and sad faces changed to anger and fear, and as I made to enter the room, three of them grabbed me, the others standing in my way, blocking the entrance.

"W-What the? Let go of me! Let me go!" I yelled, thrashing about until I felt a pang in my chest and went limp, the taste of blood in my mouth.

"We have her, take her away from the door," one of the called and they began to drag me away from the open doors.

"No… Let go, I have to see… Terra…" I tried to say.

"Hah! Like we'd let someone like you disrespect the dead. Who knows how many of us you've killed! Noahs are forbidden from entering," another laughed cruelly. I looked up at him, fear and sadness filling me.

"Kita!" I heard Lenalee call as she and the other rushed over. The crowd of finders parted and I looked over at them, tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

"Why… Why didn't you just tell me?" I mumbled, looking at them with a hurt expression on my face.

"Kita… I'm so sorry," Lavi whispered and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around me once more as the finders let me drop to the floor.

~back in da room~

"Kita, we tried-," Lenalee tried to explain.

"Leave… now," I stated coldly.

"Kita, don't be like that, you only just woke up," Lavi started.

"Just LEAVE, damnit!!!" I yelled at him. They looked shocked but they left quietly. "Shit! …shit…" I growled the last part, slamming my fist into the wall. I panted from the over exertion.

"You need to calm down, you're going to hurt yourself if you don't," the nurse started before I glared at her fiercely.

"I said leave…" I snarled and she quickly complied. I curled up, my arms wrapped around my knees as my back rested against the headboard. My head fell in my knees as I began to shake.

I started when I heard quiet footsteps coming up next to the bed. I looked up and saw Kanda standing next to me, looking down on my shaking form.

"K-Kanda…" I was surprised. I didn't think he would visit me after what I had said to him back then when we took Terra.

"…She wouldn't have wanted you to be like this," he said. There was less of an edge to his voice and tears began to form in my eyes again. "So quit your mopping, will you?" He looked deep in my eyes and I knew he meant it. I sniffled and nodded. He turned away began to walk away towards the door.

"Kanda!" I called after him. He stopped and turned back to look at me. "I… I'm sorry, about the things I said to you back then…" I said, looking into his dark eyes with determination. He nodded and turned away once more before exiting the room. I remained curled up as I lay down and finally drifted back into a restless sleep.

_Terra lunged at me, stopped by Lavi. But she didn't wake up. Her hands whipped around twice sending two fireballs at Lavi. He blocked them. Terra screamed there was a long gash on her chest from where I had cut her. The half of my knife that was in her hand crashed to the stone cold ground._

I woke up screaming and panting. Somehow, I managed to slowly decrease my breathing and sat up. At least I tried before I felt the annoying yet familiar tug of the STUPID medical wires and tubes connected to me AGAIN. I groaned before noticing Lavi's hand wrapped around mine, his head resting on the side of my bed. At first it seemed kind of cute but that was before I noticed that huge puddle of drool and the occasional snores. I smirked before letting my head hit the pillow once more. How did my screaming not wake him up?

It was then that the memories from yesterday flooded my mind once more and I was overcome with grief yet again.

The others soon piled into the room, promptly waking Lavi, who sat up suddenly, rubbing his rheumy eye slowly. "Wait, what?" he mumbled.

"Morning, that's what," I smiled softly. Allen yawned loudly in the corner next to Lenalee, whose eyes were half-lidded, her balance slightly off.

"Wha' time is'it," Lavi's words slurred together. I giggled before shrugging.

"Don't ask me. I just woke up," I yawned loudly, blinking the tears out of my eyes. Suddenly, my stomach let out a loud grumble and everyone's eyes turned to stare at it. I blushed slightly before crossing my arms and huffing. "Sorry... I haven't actually eaten in like..." I counted out the days according to what Lavi had told me yesterday. "Mmm-eighteen days, sooo... two weeks n' four days."

"Hmm..." Allen yawned loudly before continuing with his response. "We should probably go get something to eat, too. I'm starved."

"M'Kay," I responded, while they unhooked me from the machines and needles. Together we walked to the cafeteria, Lavi holding my hand, Lenalee and Allen giggling.

Finally, for once, I had time to think, I wasn't asleep, I wasn't being talked to, and I most definitely was not worried about glares from finders. I mean seriously, I didn't do anything jeopardizing. I mean I fought loyally, I was just...kidnapped and dissected. I should be the one that's fucking glaring at people and running away when they get to close. But I guess it makes since for them to be scared...I'm the enemy now. I'm the enemy...

"Watcha thinkin' about," Lavi grinned at me raising his eyebrows.

"What I'm gonna order to eat," I said patting my stomach. His cocky grin subsided into a heartbreaking frown.

"You're lying," he deadpanned. I stared at him for a long lasting time messing with his mind. "What?," he replied, "you can't get enough of my eyes huh?"

I snickered, "Nope there too mesmerizing" I hope that comment doesn't make him bigheaded. Finally, after what seemed like hours, we arrived at the caf. Allen being the gentleman he is let us all order first, but we all knew it was because he was going to take forever.

I was able to take three bites of my sandwich when Reever tapped me on the shoulder. "Uh, Kita, Komui needs to talk to you, about...uh...the incident," Reever smirked then walked away. Poor thing, he had to be the one stuck with confronting me about 'the incident'. I didn't even know it was named now, oh well. I got up from my seat, waved to my friends and left. I had to admit that I was scared; I was shaking for that matter. I don't know what the hell is gonna happen, but I don't think it's gonna be good.

Avee: alrite! Next chapter will be up wen its done


End file.
